Little pain
by Danni-chan88
Summary: Sakura tiene una vida difícil,su padre la golpea, ella trata de esconderlo, sin embargo llega la familia Uchiha a su vecindario, los Uchiha son serios y calculadores pero diablos que son curiosos, ¿podrán ayudarla? y ella ¿dejara que la ayuden?
1. Chapter 1

_Dolor._

 _Duele…_ Esa era la respuesta automática de mi mente eran cerca de las 4.a.m. estaba en el piso de mi recamara donde minutos antes había llegado mi padre de otra de sus borracheras, últimamente no solo estando borracho me golpea pero ahora era diferente, hasta donde recordaba nunca había entrado en mi habitación o me había despertado para ponerme la golpiza de mi corta vida, corta ya que a los 17 años no se toma como una gran vida.

Una hora después sonó mi despertador y deje que siguiera sonando por un largo tiempo todavía me faltaba un año para entrar a la universidad, tal vez menos si no contamos las vacaciones, mi promedio era casi perfecto por no ser por el maldito idioma de francés, no se por que no escogí de nuevo ingles.

Después de una media hora decidí levantarme, en realidad a penas pude y con todo el dolor de mi alma fui al baño, me mire en el espejo tenia el labio partido pero solo eso, el mayor impacto fue la parte del tórax y mis brazos, no podía recordar cuantas patadas me había dado, me desvestí y me mire, cerré los ojos tenia toda una gama de colores y la mayoría eran obscuros, eso significa que tendré que cuidarme que a que la torpe de Ino no me abrasé.

Tome una ducha de 10 o 15 min máximos, salí y abrí mi espejo donde tenía algunas pastillas para el dolor y me tome dos de golpe, hice mi rutina diaria, me maquille un poco para que mi mejilla no se viera roja por la tremenda cachetada, me puse mi uniforme y cepille mi cabello junto con mis dientes, realmente no quería desayunar así que salí directamente de mi casa a la escuela.

Tome mi tiempo al caminar ya que un paso dolía demasiado, tiempo después las pastillas hicieron su efecto y me sentí un poco mas libre al caminar, realmente no quiero volver a casa pero tenia que.

-¡Sakura!- escuche mi nombre de los labios de mi mejor amiga, y después la peor sensación del mundo al ver que sus brazos se enredaron a mi alrededor y me dieron un apretón, creo que solté una lagrima pero no dije nada solo que ella me miro raro- ¿pasa algo?

-No, solo tengo un cólico- ella me sonrió dulcemente y saque mi cajita de tic-tacs donde guardo pequeñas pastillas para el dolor me tomo una- vamos al salón.

-Escuche que hoy llega un nuevo estudiante, espero que este guapo-dice emocionada Ino, la verdad no quiero saber mas de chicos, la ultima vez que tuve uno termino engañándome con karin la zorra número uno del instituto.

Llegamos al salón, me senté junto a la ventana en el segundo asiento e Ino se sentó atrás de mi, todos los demás empezaron a llegar sucesivamente, así quedando el asiento al lado mío vacío o y creo que el de la esquina hasta el fondo.

Volteo hacia la ventana, y veo que un Audi se estaciona en la entrada del instituto, volteo a ver el pisaron, el profesor de matemáticas ha llegado, saco mi libreta junto con mi libro y pongo la suficiente atención como para olvidarme del recuerdo de la madrugada.

Llevábamos un par de meses en clases así que no era común que hubiera alumnos nuevos, pero ahí estaba el hombre mas guapo que he visto en mi vida y casi inmediatamente me mordí el labio, voltee hacia la ventana para evitar verlo, pero algo llamo mi atención, en el jardín parado ahí observado los salones esta mi padre un escalofrió me recorre y me encojo en mi asiento.

-…puedes hacerlo, Haruno?- salgo de mi ensoñación y volteo a ver al profesor, y digo un mm- ¿puedes poner al corriente a tu nuevo compañero?

-Oh, claro.-mi voz casi no sale pero se escuchó calmada y no al punto del colapso.

El chico nuevo se sentó a mi lado y le pase mi cuaderno sin decir nada, él lo tomo y empezó a hojear el contenido.

-Calculo diferencial- digo, saco una hoja extra de mi carpeta y se la extiendo- este es un formulario que hice, te ayudara- él la tomo y dijo un hmp, no le tome mucha importancia y proseguí- si no entiendes algo, hay programas de asesoría que puedes solicitar en dirección.

-De acuerdo.

Fue lo último que me dijo, le tomo unas fotos a mi cuaderno y después me lo devolvió, no es que me gustara ser antipática o antisocial, pero no le dirigí la palabra o una mirada a mi nuevo compañero, mi padre me tenía demasiado intrigada con su visita a mi escuela.

"Frentona, sabía que eras una nerd pero no pensé que estuvieras ciega"

"No soy una nerd y ¿ciega? ¿Por qué?"

"oh vamos, tienes a un adonis sentado a un lado de ti y ni lo pelas"

Rodé los ojos y ya no le escribí de vuelta a Ino, de todos modos ya lo tendría apartado.

-Oh vamos Sakura, ¿no te gusta ni un poco? Por dios, míralo es perfecto- me decía Ino estábamos sentadas estratégicamente para verlo comer y pasar notas.

-Es guapo, pero no creo que sea mi tipo- mire a ino quien en realidad estaba suspirando y mordiendo su labio.

-El mío si- rodé los ojos y vi mi reloj, suspire y saque una cajita de tic-tacs.- tú tienes un severo problema con eso- me dijo, sin embargo, años atrás me di cuenta que mis pastillas para el dolor se parecían mucho a las tic tac entonces asi no levantaría sospechas.

-Lo sé.

-¿Crees que quiera salir conmigo?- asentí- ya quiero verlo en mi cama- me atragante con el agua que estaba tomando.

-Dios que cerda eres- dije.

-Y tu una mojigata, ¿Cuándo la perderás?- yo seguía siendo virgen, y no es por que quisiera pero con un padre golpeador, y un poco psicópata, no era fácil venir a la escuela, menos tener sexo.

-no es asunto tuyo.

Me levante mientras le sacaba la lengua y me dirigía a mi próxima clase: ciencias de la salud. Mi materia favorita, era como entrar a medicina, o al intro mínimo, después tuve más clases, química, ética, receso, el cual pase en la biblioteca, biología y otra materia que no recuerdo su nombre, ya, metodología.

Al salir, fui a la biblioteca, volví a tomar otra "tic-tac", salude a Marta: la encargada de la biblioteca y fui por un libro de biología, hice mi tarea de investigación. Tome mis cosas y me encamine al supermercado, tenía que hacer las compras de la semana.

Al tomar ir tomando los artículos me di cuenta que no podía cargar con tanto sin que me doliera, así que tome lo que iba a cocinar hoy y creo que toda la semana estaría viniendo por la comida de todos los días.

Llegue a la esquina y mire a mis nueva vecina, era una mujer demasiado bella, delgada, cabello negro y tenía una gracia natural, volteo a verme y sonrió, me llamo con una mano, voltee a ver a los dos lados y cruce.

-Hola, soy Mikoto, nos acabamos de mudar y ¿vives por aquí?- hasta su voz era hermosa, sonreí y asentí, busque mi casa con la mirada quedaba justo en diagonal a la suya.

-Vivo en esa casa blanca de ahí-señale y ella asintió- un gusto, soy Sakura, bienvenidos al vecindario- dije por cortesía y ella sonrió.

-Gracias, ¿sabes dónde hay una farmacia por aquí? Mi hijo le duele la cabeza y no encuentro la caja con el medicamento.- sonreí y saque mi caja de tic-tac.

-Tome- ella me miro sin entender- son pastillas para el dolor, que se tome dos, son muy buenas y dos calles abajo doblando a la derecha camina un poco, ahí hay una farmacia.

-¿Por qué tienes pastillas para el dolor en una caja de tic-tacs? Parece como si lo quisieras esconder- sude frio pero no mostré lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Lo sé, sin embargo sufro de migrañas y sin esas pastillas cerca de mí, moriría si tuviera un dolor.-bastante normal, a mi parecer, sonreí- bueno, nos veremos mas tarde señora…

-Uchiha pero dime Mikoto si quieres- me dio un beso en la mejilla y camine de nuevo a mi casa.

 _Mikoto Uchiha._

Me caía bien, era encantadora pero había algo en ella que sabía que me iba a perjudicar, su mirada en mi espalda no mejora mi preocupación, unos minutos y ya me está observando demasiado, saque mis llaves, me metí en mi casa y antes de cerrar la puerta la vi todavía observándome.

Preparando la cena me rondaba todavía la cara de Mikoto, se me hacía bastante familiar a alguien que había visto pero ¿a quién?

-Sakura- un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, voltee a ver a mi padre, siempre con su porte de ser superior a todos- has la cena para tres personas, hoy va a venir un amigo- yo asentí y suspire, tenía que preparar un platillo más elaborado.

Los amigos de mi padre eran otra pesadilla, siempre manoseándome cuando mi padre no los veía, y sus miradas lujuriosas me ponían bastante nerviosa, pero nunca ha pasado de eso.

Siempre he cocinado bien, mi madre me enseño desde que era muy pequeña, sin embargo cuando tenía 7 mi madre murió, pero ese motivo hizo que fuera mejor en la cocina, a mi padre no le gustaban las personas husmeando por la casa, así que me tuve que madurar rápido.

Los cuentos de hadas donde el príncipe rescata a la princesa en apuros, es solo eso: un cuento, yo tengo problemas reales.

Puse la mesa perfectamente, todo en el lugar donde correspondía, hice filete de res con una salsa de vino, echallots y caldo de res, esto lo acompañaría con un vino, en mi caso agua.

Fui a mi habitación y me puse cambie, me puse un vestido informal y bastante bonito, y sobre todo tapaba mis moretones, me puse unos tacones no tan altos, y me maquille, a mi padre le gustaba presumir que tenía la hija perfecta.

Baje y cuando mi padre recibió a su amigo, y lo invito a pasar, lo ubique de inmediato: Kenji Harima. El año pasado trajo a mi padre a casa cayéndose de borracho y había intentado sobrepasarse conmigo tratando de hacer que metiera su asquerosa cosa en mi boca. Sonreí y todos pasamos al comedor, Kenji alago mi comida y coloco su mano en mi muslo, la subía lentamente hasta que me pare con la excusa de ir por mas vino.

Dios, era buena para fingir que nada pasaba, volví al comedor y serví el vino, todo termino maravillosamente y después de terminar de cenar mi padre se encerró en el estudio con su socio.

Subí a mi habitación, me puse mi piyama y me desmaquille, abrí mi espejo, fruncí el ceño ya casi no tenía pastillas para el dolor, suspire ya mañana iría por otras a la farmacia.

Baje a la cocina por mi bolsa de gel congelada que tenía para los moretones, y en la sala estaba mi padre.

-Hola pequeña- me saludo y al no sentir peligro me acerque a él con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Bien papa, aunque tenemos que escoger un taller este semestre y estaba pensando en meterme en primeros auxilios- le conté a mi padre mientras me sentaba frente a él, el cual se estaba tomando un wiski.

-Eso es bueno, ya que no vas a ir a la universidad, me alegro que busques hobbis- baje la mirada, mi padre me quería tener cautiva por el resto de sus días.

-Quería hablar de eso-susurre.- ¿no es posible que pueda ir a la universidad? Solo un par de años, si me lo permites.

-Sabes que no pequeña- acerco mi rostro al mío- no quiero que te alejes de casa.

-Pero volvería todos los días- insisti.

-No.

-Pero…

-¡Dije que no!- me hice pequeña en mi asiento- no me vas a abandonar como la zorra de tu madre- sentí como su mano apretaba mi brazo, emití un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-Lo lamento, no lo volveré a mencionar- dije y el apretó aún más mi brazo jalándome hasta las escaleras y soltándome en el inicio.

-Vete a dormir.

Subí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación y le puse seguro, antes de que se enojara más y terminara golpeándome, aún tenía mi bolsa de hielo y me la puse en el estómago, respire largo y tendido, había acabado otro día y aún seguía ahí.

Tal vez mañana sería mejor.

 **Que tal, esta historia me salió de mi cabeza, no lo sé quería hacer algo dramático y que más que una chica que es maltratada por su padre.**

 **Déjenme en los review que les ha parecido, si les gusto o no, mis errores, lo que ago bien, lo que se les ocurra.**

 **Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mudarse era un asco, no es que me importara mucho pero el estrés que tiene todo el mundo en mi casa era tan molesto.

A mi padre le ofrecieron un mejor puesto, era médico y le consiguió a mi hermano su residencia en el mismo hospital, este año terminaría el bachiller y entraría en la universidad, mi promedio era excelente y por ser un Uchiha me llegarían varias propuestas, sin embargo me inclinare a estudiar Derecho, igual que mi madre aunque esta tenía una maestría en psicología. Trabajaba en conjunto con la policía, así que tenía poder y me gustaba esa sensación.

-Sasu, ¿ya empacaste tus libros?- me pregunto mi hermano, asentí- ¿podrías empacar la medicina?

Suspire y me dirigí por otra caja.

-Bien, es aquí- dijo mi madre mientras nos bajábamos del vehículo, seguidos por la mudanza, y el auto de mi padre.- bueno, date prisa, cariño o llegaras tarde a tu nueva escuela.

Mi madre bajo del auto y yo salí en dirección al nuevo colegio, una cosa que no me gustaba era que ya teníamos dos meses que habían iniciado el año y no tenía idea de que estaban viendo en esta escuela, sin embargo era mi deber ponerme al corriente.

Llegue a la escuela, y empezó a buscar control escolar, el cual no encontré, asi que me dispuse a pedir indicaciones, una pelirroja estaba pasando por ahí enviando textos, tome su hombro.

-¿Qué quiere…?!- su pequeño grito hizo que frunciera el ceño, pero al verme se sonrojo, suspire, siempre era lo mismo- Ho-la.

-¿Sabes dónde está control escolar?- ella asintió torpemente.

-está a la vuelta- decía torpemente mientras me señalaba el camino- ¿quieres que te…?

No la deje terminar y empecé a caminar en la dirección que me dijo, me encontré algún que otro estudiante, los hombres me ignoraban pero las mujeres, ¡dios! Podrían no ser tan obvias.

Tenía sus ventajas claro está, sobre todo cuando quería hacer en un lugar un poco público, y ellas por complacerme no se negaban, sonreí de medio lado mientras entraba para pedir mi horario y mis salones correspondientes.

-Uchiha Sasuke ¿cierto?- asentí- salón 3-A, subiendo, último piso, es el primero- me entrego mi papeleo, y me dirigí a mi salón.

Veamos, calculo, ciencias de la comunicación, historia del arte, ética, metodología, estadística, derecho… y otras materias.

Toque, y escuche un pase, me presente con el profesor y me dispuse a presentarme.

-Uchiha Sasuke.- sentía la mirada de cada una de las mujeres de ahí y varios suspiros, estuve tentado a rodar los ojos.

-Veamos, siéntate al lado de Haruno- solo quedaban dos lugares libres uno al final y otro en la segunda fila, pero los dos estaban al lado de chicas ¿quién era Haruno?- Y de paso estaría bien que pusieras al corriente a tu compañero ¿puedes hacerlo, Haruno?

-Mm- respondió una chica de cabello extrañamente rosa, supuse que era Haruno, así que me senté junto a ella.

-¿puedes poner al corriente a tu nuevo compañero?- repitió.

-oh, claro- respondió ella con un extraño tono de "qué más da", me paso su cuaderno y lo empezó a hojear, sonreí mentalmente, era ordenada, todo su trabajo era impecable, saque mi celular y le tome fotos, esta chica era inteligente.

-Calculo diferencial- escuche decir, voltee a ver a mi compañera con cierto interés, vi que sacaba una hoja de su carpeta y me la dio- Hice este formulario, úsalo te ayudara.

-Hmp- respondí para que prosiguiera, empecé a estudiarla, era bonita, demasiado, mire sus labios, me daban ganas de morder el labio inferior, su respingada nariz y sus ojos verdes, su piel se veía suave, y su voz tan calmada.

-Si no entiendes algo, hay programas de asesoría en la dirección.- le regrese su cuaderno.

-De acuerdo.

La clase siguió su curso, miraba el formulario de mi compañera, tenía razón me ayudaba bastante, habían avanzado un tema más, tendría que ir a la biblioteca a ponerme al corriente.

La última semana tuve que darme de baja, darme de alta en esta escuela, ver que materias llevaba y cuáles no, y sobre todo tuve que aguantar el drama de mis compañeras, mi buzón se llenó de tantas cartas, con números de teléfono, demasiados te vamos a extrañar, no te vallas, voy a morir si no te veo, por dios ni me conocían.

Mire de reojo a mi alrededor y había una rubia, sentada detrás de Haruno, la cual me estaba viendo y cuando la pille se sonrojo hasta las orejas, voltee del otro lado y paso exactamente lo mismo con todas las chavas del salón, bufe siempre era lo mismo, mire a mi lado y vi que mi compañera leía algo y fruncía el ceño, le pasaba el papelit veces más y después rodo los ojos.

Termino la clase y antes de que saliera se interpuso una chica de cabello castaño la cual lo llevaba atado en dos ¿chongos?, no sé cómo se llamen.

-Hola, soy Ten-ten ¿quieres que te enseñe la escue…

-No me interesa.

-Pero…- susurro y yo salí del aula.

Tuve un mal rato durante las dos horas después al parecer todos los lugares disponibles que había estaban rodeado de mujeres ¡que no dejaban de verme!, le pedí al profesor que me dijera a quien pedir los apuntes, sin embargo ellos mismos me prestaron sus apuntes, hice lo mismo que en la primer hora, tomar fotos.

Tome mi carpeta y en el receso tome apuntes, compre un café y un baguete.

-Hola- levante mi mirada de mis apunte.-Soy Karin, seria todo un placer para mi mostrarte la escuela- dijo mientras se inclinaba dejándome ver una buena porción de su escote, sonreí para mis adentros.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante la escuela para que sea digno de mi atención?

-Ya verás- dijo mientras se lamia el labio inferior- la cancha de básquet, es interesante- sonreí de medio lado mientras ella salía.

No llegue a esa clase, sin embargo el sexo había valido la pena. Me di cuenta de algo: Haruno estaba en todas las clases de tronco común que tenemos, y de otra cosa: no había notado mi existencia más que en una.

Entre a la biblioteca y salude a la encargada.

-Hola, quiero registrarme: soy el nuevo estudiante- sonreí un poco a la encargada, y esta se sonrojo un poco.

-Soy Marta, ¿Cómo te llamas?- después de dar una serie de datos, fui a la sección de Matemáticas, agarre un libro de cálculo de un autor que me gusta y tome otro de metodología.

Me senté para hacer mis deberes y algo llamo mi atención, Haruno estaba sentada en uno de los escritorios casi al lado mío, estaba concentrada en la lectura ya que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Hice lo mío, cada cierto tiempo volteaba para verla, y después sentí como una silla se movía, voltee y sonreí de medio lado, seguramente me vería y se sonrojaría por estar sentada al lado mío. Pero no paso. Dejo su libro, se despidió de Marta y se fue.

Deje el libro de metodología, tome el libro de cálculo y me dirigí con Marta para que lo sellara de prestado.

-Es una chica bastante distraída ¿verdad?-me pregunto y yo la mire sin entender- Sakura, la estuviste mirando todo el tiempo y ella ni en cuenta- me reí un poco.

-¿Sakura? ¿Así se llama?

-Sí, Sakura Haruno, viene mucho por aquí; casi diario, hace sus deberes y se retira- me da una breve información- es bastante inteligente; la mejor en su generación.

-Me haría el favor de no decirle que la estuve observando- Marta asintió, me devolvió el libro y me fui a mi casa.

Amaba mi auto. Audi tt, color gris, lo amaba. Mi padre me lo regalo cuando saque mi permiso. Mi hermano por otro lado, amaba su moto BMW.

Mis padres tienen dinero, tienen grandes trabajos pero también está el hecho de que la familia Uchiha tiene una de los despachos de abogados más reconocidos, mi madre trabaja ahí, y por ese medio conoció a mi padre, mi abuelo Madara la adora y mi padre es médico así que no se pensó tan mal de ella cuando empezó a salir con el hijo del dueño.

Di unas vueltas por la ciudad conociéndola, y cuando por fin llegue a mi casa mi madre me recibió con una mirada matadora.

-Hola, ma.

-¿Por qué no contestas tu celular?- me encogí de hombros y avance a la cocina- Itachi dijo que tú habías empacado las medicinas y no las encontrábamos, después le dio migraña y sabes cómo es.

-Estaba en la biblioteca y después di vueltas por la ciudad.

-No importa ya.- suspiro- ¿Por qué guardarías pastillas para el dolor en cajas de tic-tacs?- levante una ceja, eso era un cambio radical de tema, sin embargo me detuve a pensar.

-Para esconderlas- respondo casi inmediatamente- ¿Por qué?

-No es nada especial, es solo curiosidad.- dice mi madre pero yo sé que es algo más, ese brillo en su mirada me lo dice.- ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Sin ninguna novedad, me tengo que poner al día, con permiso- me retiro a mi cuarto donde ya se colocó mi escritorio, saco mi laptop, y paso las imágenes que tome de la libreta de Sakura y de las demás materias.

-Sasu, vamos a cenar- dice mi hermano desde el umbral de mi puerta, asiento mientras término mis apuntes.- Siempre tan estudioso.

-Si.

-Aparte de comunicativo- se burla mi hermano.

Mi padre llego del trabajo y entre todos ayudamos a mi madre a poner la mesa junto con la comida, para cenar más rápido. En el transcurso de la cena mi madre nos dice que nos hace falta desempacar y donde esta cada cosa.

Tome una ducha y me acosté suspirando, este había sido un largo día y necesitaba descansar, mañana pensaría en mis prioridades, como por ejemplo: encontrar un gimnasio o un centro deportivo.


	3. Chapter 3

-El dolor tiene un gran poder educativo; nos hace mejores, más misericordiosos, nos vuelve hacia nosotros mismos y nos persuade de que esta vida no es un juego, sino un deber.

-También tiene el poder de hacer que las personas maduren rápidamente- suspire mientras sujetaba mas fuerte las bolsas que tenía en mis manos- sería bueno que pudiéramos poner el dolor en un sobre y devolverlo al remitente.

-Sería demasiado bueno- poso una de sus manos en mi hombro- ¿Cómo van las heridas?

-Sanando, ya están desapareciendo- sonreí sinceramente al pelirrojo que iba a mi lado- ¿Cómo va la universidad?

-aburrida- tomamos un receso en una de las bancas del parque por el que pasamos- me alegro que ya vas a estar conmigo y no con el malnacido de mi tío.

-7 meses y todo esto se convertirá en un mal sueño- cerré mis ojos tratando de encontrar mi lugar feliz.

-Eventualmente, te sentirás liberada.- voltee a verlo y el también cerró los ojos disfrutando la brisa- justo como yo.

-¿Crees que sea genético?

-No lo creo, tal vez en el incendio en el que murieron los abuelos, aspiraron mucho humo y se les daño el cerebro.

-Irónico: mi tío drogadicto y mi padre maniático, por cierto gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Sin ti hubiera colapsado, es bueno tener a alguien con quien compartir la carga- tome la mano de mi primo.

-Tú también hacías lo mismo, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que mi padre me golpeo?- voltee hacia otro lado, ese día no pude hacer nada más que esconderme debajo de la cama, mientras escuchaba gritos y llantos.-Tenias seis y yo nueve…

-Lo recuerdo Sasori.- ese día fue el primero en el que abrí los ojos, donde ponía más atención a las peleas de mis padres.- Fue cuando tu madre murió.

-Desde ese día mi padre enloqueció de dolor y se refugió en las drogas- me miro a los ojos y yo me perdí en su mirada, tan parecida a la mía, aunque es un poco diferente ahora- sin embargo gracias a ellos nos obligamos a superarnos. Todavía tengo pesadillas en las noches y voy con un psicólogo cada mes, sin embargo no deje que el miedo me controlara para siempre.

-Saso, ¿Qué pasaría si mi padre me encuentra?

-No lo hará, tu madre dejo un fidecomiso al nombre de mi abuela, con eso pagaras la universidad y además viajaras al otro lado del mundo, falta poco para que cumplas la mayoría de edad y lo denunciaras ¿de acuerdo?- asentí, las palabras de Sasori eran reconfortantes.

Él me ha ayudado bastante, los primeros meses en que mi padre empezó a golpearme, le tenía un terror absoluto a mi padre, hombres, y a las personas por no saber que decir cuando me veían. Lloraba todo el día, no me alimentaba y no quería salir. Tarde bastante en volver a la escuela, me educaron en casa durante cuatro años.

En ese entonces Sasori también tenía sus problemas, pero me ayudo a comprender que no todos me quieren hacer daño, y también que tenía que cuidar de mi misma para poder salir de esa tortura, como lo intentaba él.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a Londres?

-Pasado mañana- asentí, no quería que se fuera pero su viaje era fugaz, me alegro tanto verlo aunque sea unos días.- recuerda que estoy haciendo tus tramites, y que debes ser fuerte.

-Repetirme que sea fuerte no hará que lo sea.

-Al repetirte que seas fuerte me recuerdo a mí mismo que también tengo que serlo- baje la mirada y asentí, no somos más que unos niños asustados, nos obligaron a ver el mundo de una cruel manera, a los 6 años yo vi como mi tío golpeaba a mi primo, fui al funeral de mi tía y veía a mi padre golpear a mi madre, claro, a esa edad no comprendía nada y solía esconderme en el closet.- toma.

-Un libro- sonreí, me gustaban los libros, suelen alejarme de la realidad- gracias- leí el título del libro y me reí- Anatomía 1.

-Te va a servir, pero asegúrate de esconderlo- me advirtió con la mirada, y yo asentí, amaba a mi primo- Cuando entres a la universidad, vivirás conmigo. Compre un departamento pequeño cerca de la misma.

-Es perfecto. ¿Tienes novia?- se rio y negó con la cabeza- trate de salir con un chico, fue bastante lindo al principio pero después todo salió mal; tal vez el amor no es para mí.

-Sakura- voltee a verlo ya que uso su voz bastante grave- nunca, nunca ruegues por amor, el amor se da, no se pide.- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el me abrazo- sé que las cosas no son iguales desde que me fui, pero, por favor no ruegues migajas de amor, ¿entiendes?

-Si- cerré mis ojos disfrutando su calor y su olor, era cálido, me sentía segura y amada, no quería separarme, su mano me acariciaba mi cabeza- gracias por tu amor.

-Gracias por el tuyo- me beso la frente y se alejó poco a poco- Somos familia, siempre nos vamos a querer y apoyar el uno al otro- asentí contra su pecho.- Sakura ¿solo has tenido un novio?- se rio y le apreté las costillas- ¡auch!, es bastante con tu miedo a los hombres, ¿no crees?

-Hablando de hombres, entro un nuevo alumno a la escuela, es guapo.- dije al pensar en el chico de cabello negro, no me acuerdo de su nombre en realidad, me lo he encontrado un par de veces mientras cruzo los pasillos pero nada fuera de lo común.

-Deberías hablarle, mientras más te sientas como una adolecente normal, mejor- reí y asentí.

-De acuerdo, pero no te prometo mucho.

Después de eso nos fuimos a casa de la abuela Chiyo, la cual no es mi abuela pero igual me quiere como una nieta, preparamos comida, reímos y platicamos de cosas más tribales, lo cual disfrute muchísimo.

Yo soy una de las personas de las cuales van caminando y no se dan cuenta del mundo alrededor de ellas, lo cual me da igual, excepto cuando choco con alguien.

-Lo lamento- me disculpe al momento que recupere el equilibrio, me quite los audífonos y mire hacia arriba.

-No hay problema, ¿Sakura, verdad?- suerte la mía al chocar con el chico, recién declarado, más guapo y popular, entre las chicas, de la escuela. Nótese mi sarcasmo.

Aunque estuviera como dios griego, algo de él no me gustaba, tal vez era esa estúpida sonrisa ladeada que decía perfectamente: soy mejor que tú y vas a hacer encantada lo que te diga.

-Si- respondí brevemente, toque su brazo al momento que seguía avanzando- en serio, perdón- le dije un poco más alto y seguí moviéndome.

Creo que me equivoque al decirle a Sasori que trataría un poco más al pelinegro, algo me decía que debía alejarme de él y al mismo tiempo me decía que tenía que acercarme a él, era extraño, tal vez es así cuando alguien ¿te gusta? No lo sé.

Suspire por no poder definir mis pensamientos, por una parte quería poder acercarme al sexo opuesto y por otra tenia tanto miedo de que fueran justo como mi padre.

-Así que ¿siempre te pierdes en tu mundo?- me pregunto el pelinegro, me volví a quitar los audífonos y lo mire interrogante.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?- pregunte, con un poco de miedo a decir verdad. Al notar su cara de desconcierto y el la mía pregunto- ¿En serio? ¿En realidad no lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué?

-Soy tu vecino- me pare de repente y lo mire, claro, por eso la señora Mikoto se me hacía familiar, su hijo era una copia de ella.

-Ok- me limite a decir, trate de seguir pero él seguía a mi lado y sentía su mirada de vez en cuando, subí el volumen de mi celular.

Por el simple hecho de que fuera mi vecino, compañero y tuviéramos casi la misma edad, tenía que hablar con él ¿verdad?

El camino transcurrió casi con normalidad hasta que llegamos a la esquina donde estaba su casa, me pare al distinguir el auto de uno de los amigos de mi padre e inmediatamente di media vuelta para huir, pero alguien me lo impidió.

-¿Está todo bien?-me miro con cara interrogante, y yo maldije internamente.

-Sí, lo lamento, otra vez- mire hacia otro lado- pensé que se me había caído algo pero no fue así- dije una excusa tan rápido que parecía que era real- con permiso.

Tome aire y me dirigí hacia mi casa, me tomo demasiado tiempo abrir la puerta principal, y cuando lo hice, juro que me arrepentí, corrí a mi cuarto para no seguir contemplando la orgia que estaban teniendo en mi sala.

Gracias a dios, creo que nadie me vio, todos estaban muy ocupados haciendo lo que hacían.

A mí me pasa muy seguido, algo que los doctores dicen, cuando pasas algo traumático tu mente lo bloquea, así que lo que paso cuando llegue ya no lo puedo visualizar, me tomo un poco de tiempo pensar en algo más, pero cuando sucedió, di gracias al señor.

Tenía hambre así que baje por algo de cereal.

-No me di cuenta a qué hora llegaste, hija- salte del susto que me pego mi padre, lo mire, tenía un cigarro en una mano y un vaso con wiski probamente.

-¡Dios!-puse una mano en mi pecho para intentar tranquilizar a mi corazón- lamento no haberte avisado papa.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-A la biblioteca y después a casa de Ino- _mentira,_ agache mi mirada cuando se acerco a mi.

-Mi querida hija, tan dedicada en sus estudios y amistades- tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos y me obligo a mirarlo- sin embargo, descuidas demasiado a tu padre- no sentí el momento en el cual estaba haciéndome hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda choco con la pared.

-Lo lamento- susurre.

-¡Mentiras!- me grito- Eso es una vil ¡mentira!, eso mismo decía tu madre todo el maldito tiempo, sin embargo, nos abandonó- su saliva me salpico el rostro, pero yo estaba ya lo bastante asustada para que me diera asco.

-Yo…yo…- iba a decir lo lamento de nuevo pero sabía que eso lo enfurecería más- ¿te gustaría acompañarme… a…a… cenar?

Él se rio, y yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas no llorar. Lo siguiente que sentí fue el puño de mi estómago sacándome todo mi aire y después acaricio mi cabeza.

-Mi dulce niña, no estamos hablando de eso.

-No lo volveré hacer, prometo no abandonarte- suplique mientras mi padre me daba un beso en mi frente y me susurraba "buena niña".

Cuando subió por las escaleras me arrodille en el piso, llore, abrace mis rodillas. Tenía miedo, pero tenía aún más miedo de pasar toda mi vida así.

Me levante y fui a la cocina para comer algo y ponerme mi bolsa fría en el estómago, mañana tenia clases y no me la quería perder por nada del mundo.

 **Hola.**

 **Si lo se soy una pésima persona, pero no había encontrado la inspiración para escribir, y yo sé que esta pequeño el cap pero peor es nada.**

 **Déjenme sugerencias de que les gustaría que pasara o algo así para inspirarme.**

 **Perdonen mis faltas ortográficas y mi mala redacción.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón por no actualizar rápido, tratare de hacerlo más seguido. (Lamento la mala ortografía/ redacción)**

Por alguna extraña razón siempre veo atreves de mi ventana, y en realidad no es extraño, ya que sé que estoy viendo exactamente: Sakura. O la casa de ella, en teoría.

Mi escritorio está al lado de la ventana, así que cuando me siento, puedo ver su casa si volteo, esto no me pasaba, hasta que un día, cuando estaba oscureciendo, la vi caminar a las afueras de mi casa, al principio me fastidie porque pensé que me siguió hasta casa, pero después se atravesó y entro a su casa.

Inclusive creo que se cuál es su habitación, ya que minutos después se ilumino la ventana superior derecha. Odio ser yo el tipo acosador, pero en realidad no puedo evitarlo, siempre me fijo en los detalles, es de familia supongo.

Sakura es diferente, siempre perdida en su mundo, no como el típico "estoy pensando en que tarea hacer" o "como estará el" no, algo más profundo y lo afirme la semana anterior, cuando salía del gimnasio. Y no solo fue por el hecho de que no sabía que vivía prácticamente enfrente de mí.

Al llegar a su casa algo la espanto que quiso huir del lugar, pero yo estaba ahí así que no pudo, se tardó 12 min en entrar a su casa, y estaba nerviosa, su respiración aumento, lo sé porque en la espalda de las personas se puede percibir.

Y de nuevo, odio sentirme como un maldito acosador.

-Deberías salir con ella- voltee rápidamente cuando mi madre hablo.- Sakura.

-No me gusta, así que… paso.

-Has estado 25 min en frente de la ventana- mi madre levanto una ceja.- y ¿no te gusta?- dejo el cesto de ropa limpia en mi cama y se colocó al lado mío observando la casa- Tiene algo especial, lo he notado.

-Si te refieres a su cabello rosa, si es especial- mi madre sonrió y me dio un codazo, me reí un poco y me callo cerrando su puño en frente de mí.

Mire por la ventana, un auto salía de la propiedad, es bastante peculiar el padre de ella, nunca va a la escuela a pesar de que todos los padres tienen que ir una vez al año. Su coche tiene los vidrios polarizados.

El señor es bastante peculiar siempre trae personas a su casa que lucen peligrosas, y eso me da una idea de lo que hace pero no lo sé al 100%, también eso explica la reacción de Sakura, tal vez la otra vez no quería interrumpir los negocios de su padre.

-Cuando la gente es así de precavida, algo anda mal, ¿lo sabes? ¿Cierto?- dijo mi madre con un tono serio.

-Lo sé.

Me despegue un momento de mi madre y me fui a meter en la regadera, el agua fría me calmaba, cerré los ojos disfrutando el momento. Me vestí con unos jeans y una polo azul, nada fuera del otro mundo.

-Sasuke, mamá te llama- dijo mi hermano en la entrada de mi cuarto, yo asentí y el entro al suyo.

Baje directamente a la cocina donde usualmente nos esperaba pero no estaba ahí, me gire 280 grados y estaba en la puerta con su bolsa.

-Vamos al supermercado- me dijo con una sonrisa y yo asentí, tome las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí hacia ella. Abrí su puerta y ella subió e inmediatamente le di la vuelta para subirme al mío.

Conduje al súper que quedaba cerca de mi casa.

-He escuchado que eres el galán del instituto- mi madre me volteo a ver con cara picarona- otra vez.- rodé los ojos y me reí un poco.

-Todo es tu culpa, ¿lo sabes no?- le dije a mi madre y ella rio- tuya y de mi padre.

-Lo sé, somos hermosos- dijo mi madre en tono de broma, pero en realidad mi madre era hermosa, tenía mucha suerte de parecerme a ella.

-¿Qué vamos a comprar?-pregunte cambiando totalmente la conversación.

-Escusas- me dijo sonriendo mientras bajaba del coche después de estacionarme, eso fue realmente extraño pero no me queje mucho.

¿Escusas? ¿En qué? Mi madre es tan extraña en algunas veces, sin embargo lo hace para ayudar a los demás y por supuesto subir su ego, mi madre era un poco manipuladora cuando quería, aunque claro, por eso es una de las abogadas más reconocidas del estado.

Entramos al establecimiento y empezamos a escoger frutas y verduras, yo fui directamente por mis deliciosos tomates, y manzanas; tenía una extraña fascinación por esa fruta y verdura. Después de llevar varios kilos de las dos cosas, ayude a mi mama con otros vegetales.

-Ve por otro carrito, ¿vale?-me dijo mi madre, ya que el que teníamos ya estaba lleno.

Salí afuera y choque con un chavo, lo cual frunció el ceño y me dijo un fíjate, solo alce la ceja. Estúpido. No estaba ahí para pelear, así que le reste importancia. Estuve pensando en todo lo que estábamos comprando y empecé a idear una manera de que todo quedará adentro del coche.

Entre con el carrito y me dispuse encontrar a mi madre, pero antes de eso fui a la sección de dulces, no me gustaban pero a mi hermano si, y a mí las papas se me apetecían bastante.

-Así que ¿a qué hora paso por ti?-esa voz la conocía.

-A ninguna, por favor déjame en paz- esa voz también la conocía, sonreí de medio lado, era momento de la revancha.

-Vamos cariño, no seas tan apretada- dijo de nuevo, él la estaba acorralando contra los anaqueles, me acerque a él y lo jale de la camisa, yo era más alto.

-Lamento la tardanza- voltee a ver a Sakura y ella asintió- ¿este imbécil te estaba molestando?

-Así que esta zorr…- antes de que terminara la palabra con mi otra mano le propine un puñetazo justo en la nariz.

-¿Cómo le dijiste?- le volví a preguntar, tenía la nariz sangrando pero aun así sonrió.

-Zorr…- no termino de decir la palabra otra vez porque le volví a dar otro puñetazo junto al ojo y cayó al piso, antes de darle otro puñetazo, alguien detuvo mi brazo.

-Sasuke, basta- susurro Sakura, yo asentí y le indique al idiota que estaba en el piso que se largara- gracias- dijo.

-Hmp.- dije y regrese a lo mío, seguí escogiendo dulces que le gustaban a mi hermano, después un coche choco con el mío y voltee a ver.

-Sakura, que sorpresa.- dijo mi madre y se acercó a ella- estaba pensando en hornear unas galletas ¿te gustaría hacerlas conmigo?

-Lo siento señora Uchiha, pero no creo que...

-No no, ¿Señora Uchiha? ¿No te dije que me llamaras Mikoto?- regaño mi madre a Sakura.

-Lo lamento, Mikoto- Se disculpó Sakura, mientras ellas seguían discutiendo, visualice mejor a Sakura.

Llevaba un vestido medio tribal junto con un delgado suéter color melón, le quedaba muy bien, a decir verdad en la escuela Sakura es una de las chavas más guapas la escuela por no decir sexy también, su cuerpo era perfecto, cintura pequeño, un buen trasero y la parte de enfrente era perfecta ni muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeñas.

No había notado que la deseaba hasta este justo momento, cuando usa ropa casual, con razón ese imbécil estaba tratando de conquistarla.

-Sasuke- Salí de mis pensamientos- vamos, he convencido a Sakura a que haga galletas con nosotros- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Genial- dije con desgano a lo que Sakura alzo una ceja.

-¿te molesta mi compañía?- me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza, me agradaba ella, no me veía como carne andando.

-No me gusta lo dulce- respondí sin más, a lo que ella volvió alzar una ceja y levanto de mi carrito un paquete de chocolates.- son para mi hermano.

-Por supuesto- susurro y volvió a bajar la bolsa.- tu madre es muy insistente- me comento.

-Pensaba que no te gustaba hablar- dije sin pensar. Ya que a pesar de que tomamos materias juntos nunca me habla y eso que en clase de cálculo nos sentamos al lado.

-Está bien, no hablare- puso las manos como si la estuviera arrestando y yo sonreí de medio lado.

-No me refería a eso- comenzamos a caminar por donde mi madre se había ido- nunca me diriges la palabra.

-Bueno, no es como si tú me hablaras mucho, también.

-Touche- dije- ¿Te pasa muy seguido?

-Es la primera vez que alguien me dice que si me gusta hablar, así que supongo que no- respondió con toda naturalidad y ahora yo levante una ceja.- oh ¿entonces?

-¿ser acosada por idiotas?- ella se quedó pensando.

-No, no lo creo.

Dio vuelta en U, a otro de los pasillos y tomo unas pastas de dientes y unos cuantos cepillos de dientes, tomo otras cosas que yo en mi vida había tomado, y así fue los siguientes minutos, ella avanzaba yo la seguía y tomaba cosas necesarias para el hogar, al final su carrito estaba más o menos lleno.

-¿Cómo te piensas llevar todo eso?

-Tomare un taxi, lo dejare en mi casa y después iré a la tuya.- me respondió y yo sonreí, siempre tenía una respuesta practica para todo.

Seguimos haciendo compras juntos y al momento de ir a la caja ahí estaba mi madre esperándonos para pagar, sonrió cuando nos vio juntos y eso me causo una mala sensación.

Sakura no era de las chicas que se dejaban persuadir, llevaban como media hora discutiendo, mi madre querría pagar todo y por supuesto ella seguía negándose y por increíble que parezca mi madre perdió en esta discusión.

Mi madre preparo todo para hacer galletas, yo sabía lo que planeaba: interrogar a Sakura.

-1 1/4 tazas **de** harina normal 1/2 cts. Debicarbonato, 1/2 cts. Desal, 1/2 taza (120gr)demantequilla a temperatura ambiente, 1/2 taza deazúcar Moreno, 1/4 taza deazúcar, 1 huevo grande, 1 cts. deextracto de vainilla.

Mi madre estaba leyendo en voz alta todos los ingredientes y yo ponía las bolsas que contenían los ingredientes. Cuando tocaron el timbre yo fui abrir y ahí estaba ella sonriendo mientras yo le indicaba que pasara.

Todo el tiempo me la pase en mi cuarto, seamos sinceros ¿a quién le gusta ver a dos mujeres hablar y cocinar? En cambio hice mis deberes, era sábado y yo hice mis deberes, irónico ¿no?

Después de un rato baje a ver como mi madre interrogaba a Sakura y yo supuse que ya habían acabado y por lo visto a ella no le gustó nada las preguntas de mi madre y por parte de mi madre no se veía muy feliz entonces no le saco tanta información como pretendía.

-Sasuke, cuida las galletas y cuando estén listas sácalas, y mete el pastel al horno por favor- sonreí, no había bastado el tiempo de las galletas.

-ok- Mi madre se fue, supongo que para no hostigarla.

-¿quieres lamer la cuchara?- me pregunto y yo negó, ella se encogió de hombros y la llevo a su boca, seguí ese movimiento y juro que fue lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida. Ella no lo noto, empezó a recoger los platos y todo lo que usaron mi madre y ella, todo ante mi mirada.

Hasta ahora me daba cuenta lo corto que le quedaba su vestido, sus piernas eran largas y me daban ganas de apretarlas mientras la penetraba fuertemente, dios; cerré mis ojos para no seguir imaginando cosas que no van a pasar.

-Así que- me aclare la garganta- mi madre es encantadora ¿verdad?- pregunte con cierta ironía en mi voz.

-Es un pan de dios- respondió rápidamente y después se rio- sobre todo es muy discreta ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, ¿te pregunto tu tipo de sangre?- ella levanto una de su ceja y de acerco a mí para susurrarme en el oído.

-hasta me pregunto mis preferencias sexuales- respire hondo, y ella se alejó sin saber lo que había despertado en mi- pero es una linda persona- ¡puta madre! Volvió a lamer la cuchara.

-Así es mi madre- respondí sin más, y me acerque a ella lentamente, ella se me quedo viendo con un poco de desconfianza, así que tome la vía más factible- tienes algo aquí- dije mientras pase mi dedo a un lado de su labio que estaba manchado de chocolate, hice lo mío mientras lamia mi dedo.

-Gracias.

-También tienes un poco más aquí- dije mientras me acercaba más a ella y tocaba otra vez su labio.

-Gracias, de nue…- no la deje acabar por que la bese, sabia a chocolate y por alguna razón desconocida que no sabía, me empezaba a gustar el chocolate, sus manos fueron a mi pecho y sentía presión en él, así que la atraje por la cintura y la pegue contra la isla de mi cocina.

Me aleje un poco para que pudiéramos respirar, y mire sus ojos con signos de duda e incertidumbre, cuando iba a decir otra palaba no la deje ya que la volvía a besar de nuevo y esta vez ella me correspondió.

Besaba increíble, su lengua y la mía se movían en perfecta sintonía, baje mis manos por su trasero, lo apreté un poco, ella gimió y yo sonreí, baje más y la alce para sentarla en la barra y acomodarme entre sus piernas, la seguí acariciado mientras ella hacía lo propio, sus manos se colaron otra vez de mi camisa, cuando toco mi abdomen gimió y yo sonreí, ella me separo un poco para verme otra vez.

-No lo pienses demasiado- susurre para volver a besarla, parecía adicto a sus labios, ella mordió levemente mi labio inferior y solté un suspiro, baje a su cuello para besarlo.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Se está quemando algo!- Grito mi hermano al momento que entraba a la cocina- ¡ups!- Lo fulmine con la mirada y Sakura escondió su cara en mi pecho- mi hermano se fue, no sin antes dedicarme una cara pervertida.

-deberías apagar el horno- susurro Sakura en mi hombro, iba a ignorarla y seguir con lo que me quede, ¡que se jodan las galletas! Pero no me lo permitió- por favor- rodé los ojos mientras me alejaba de ella lentamente. ¡Estaba sonrojada, los labios hinchados de tanto besarnos y abierta de piernas con sus brazos entre ellas, sus pechos se realzaban! Era la pose más sensual en la vida.

Apague el horno y cuando voltee Sakura se había ido y maldije internamente, así que ¿eso es lo que se siente? ¡Carajo! Que frustración.


	5. Chapter 5

-Concéntrate Sakura- me decía Kakashi mi maestro y aparte el policía que nos ayuda a Sasori y a mí.

Conocimos a Kakashi por los lugares que frecuentaba Sasori, cuando él tenía 13 años mi tío estaba en quiebra y necesitaba dinero para seguir estudiando, así que fuimos clandestinos un tiempo, Sasori se metió en carreras clandestinas de autos, manejaba muy bien y con el tiempo yo me enseñe a manejar motocicleta cuando tenía 12/13 años.

Kakashi era un policía encubierto, detective y otras payasadas más, en esos momentos no nos importaba nada, nuestro padre nos golpeaba y necesitábamos dinero para seguir estudiando, y el sentimiento de libertad que nos produce conducir es inigualable.

El padre de Sasori se dedicaba al negocio de compra venta de droga y mi padre también está en algo así, pero no son las mimas personas, mi primo se encargó de darle toda la información de mi tío y también de los demás que estaban involucrados, y así es como trato yo de juntar información que culpe a mi padre de sus crimines.

-Lo intento, en verdad- decía mientras estábamos en la dirección de mi escuela, en domingo- sin embargo tu sabes que mi padre es, por mucho, más listo que mi tío, el no deja pruebas tan a la ligera ni mucho menos pistas.

-Lo sabemos, pero tú eres por mucho, más lista que tu primo- bufe, cuando te metes a la boca del lobo, te vuelves más inteligente y sabes que es lo que las personas quieren de ti, Kakashi y el psicólogo que nos atiende a Sasori y a mi llamado Nagato, entre ellos dos se meten en nuestras mentes y nos hacen ser más fuertes psicológicamente.

¿Acaso creyeron que mi primo y yo, salíamos adelante sin ayuda? Nos funciona bastante ir al psicólogo desde los 14 años.

-La niña que conocí era bastante lista ¿acaso cambiaste?- me reto con la mirada y yo se la devolví sin intimidarme- no, eres valiente, pero le temes a él, sabes que sin esto no podemos proceder. Sakura, eras una corredora clandestina, tenemos testigos, si no nos ayudas no te podemos ayudar.

-Eso lo se, Kakashi- puse un puño en el escritorio y lo mire desafiante- pero no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera cuando me patea en el piso, ustedes no me han dado clases de defensa personal por la razón de que tendría más reflejos y mi padre lo sabría. Así que deja de estarme presionando, lo intento pero es difícil.

Tome mi mochila y salí de la escuela, estaba enojada y frustrada, en tres años sigo las pistas de mi padre pero no puedo investigarlo tan a fondo por el imbécil que siempre trata de aprovecharse de mí. Es demasiado inteligente, y solo él tiene la llave de su estudio. Pero sigo teniendo miedo de él.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me di cuenta que mi padre no estaba, así que fui a su oficina, la abrí, revise de pe a pa pero nada, cada semana entro ahí con la esperanza de que deje algo, pero nada, tendría que ir a su oficina central pero mi padre solo ha salido de viaje una vez en los últimos ocho años.

Esta noche vendría el amigo de mi padre y trataría de sacar la llave de su bolsillo, la que abre la caja fuerte.

Subí a mi cuarto, tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo en la puerta del closet me levante la camisa que traía y mi color de piel casi volvía a la normalidad. Cuando mire mi rostro me sonroje violentamente al recordar lo que había pasado ayer en la casa de Sasuke, todo él era tan sensual y se sintió tan bien besarlo, sin embargo no debo hacerme ilusiones, toda la población femenina lo quiere y sobre todo Karin e Ino, la cual ya no me habla desde que se obsesiono con Sasuke.

Si cerraba mis ojos todavía podía sentir sus labios contra los míos y sus manos acariciando mis piernas, doy gracias a dios que mis moretones ya no me dolían. Yo lo había empezado, lo admito, me gusta coquetear con chicos lindos, me sonroje, cuando me acerque a susurrar contra su oído note que le dio un escalofrió, sonreí orgullosa, sin embargo el me la devolvió.

Me tomo de sorpresa cuando me beso y trate de separarlo, pero no pude y me di cuenta que era Sasuke, siempre el primer impacto que tengo cuando un hombre se me acerca muy rápido, es ver a mi padre. Sin embargo la segunda vez que me beso sentí realmente a sasuke y eso me gusto.

Después de que su hermano nos interrumpiera, me di cuenta que en realidad le hubiera dado mi virginidad, y hui, como es usual en mí.

-Lindo cuarto- abrí mis ojos de improviso, y me levante de mi cama de golpe provocando un mareo.-Ya veo por qué nunca sales de aquí.

\- Sr. Harima ¿Qué? ¿Qué está haciendo en mi habitación?- estaba nerviosa, y su mirada en mis piernas no mejoraba nada la situación, - ¿puede? ¿Puede salir por favor?- dijo en un susurro mientras se paraba.

-Tu padre no está aquí- dijo mientras se acercaba más- ¿sabes lo que significa?- yo negué con la cabeza- ¡que podemos divertirnos!

Lo que paso después fue tan rápido, el encima de mí y sus manos tocándome por todas partes, su boca estaba en mi cuello y yo, yo estaba llorando. Él se movió un poco dejando mi pierna libre y lo golpee en la entre pierna, salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude de mi casa y cuando pase una casa me caí bruscamente en el piso, después sentí que un cuerpo me aplasto, y una de sus manos toco mi trasero.

-Me pregunto si eres virgen- me dijo en el oído mientras escuche como se bajaba la cremallera, y yo grite profundamente, el me golpeo contra el pavimento y me aturdí.

Y después nada… voltee y él estaba tirado unos pocos metros de mí, y alguien lo golpeaba duro, hasta que se desmayó, yo respire hondo tratando de enfocar mi vista, y vi algo, las llaves que buscaba, las tome y gatee tratando de alejarme, pero no pude.

Alguien me alzo por los brazos, yo grite y trate de correr pero él fue más rápido, y me alcanzo poniendo adelante de mí.

-No me haga nada, por favor- suplique y volví a llorar, no suelo hacerlo pero estaba asustada hasta la muerte, apenas veía y él era grande- por favor.- baje la mirada. Me hinque y tome mi cara con mis manos llorando profundamente.

-Por favor no llores- sentí que sus manos tomaron las mías- no te hare daño- su voz era tan profunda que cuando pude enfocar bien mi vista, pude jurar que estaba en el cielo, y lo más sorprendente era que me lance a abrazarlo, el me abrazo de regreso, Este sentimiento que sentía en mi pecho era tan cálido, es como abrazar a Sasori.- todo estará bien, a partir de ahora todo estará bien- susurro esas palabras en mi oído y algo en mí se encendió.

Esto era aún más cálido, era como volver a los brazos de mi madre, siempre me decía eso cuando mi padre terminaba de golpearla.

-Mi nombre es Itachi, soy tu vecino- me dijo mientras yo todavía me encontraba abrazada a él, se levantó junto conmigo y seco mis lágrimas.

-Sakura.- respondí en un susurro.

-¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa?- abrí mis ojos más de lo normal y lo mire con cara de horror- o ¿quieres acompañarme al trabajo?- yo negué con la cabeza.

-No quiero ser una molestia- susurre mientras me alejaba de él.

-No lo eres, ¿le temes a las motos?- voltee mientras veía que caminaba hacia una, sonreí inconscientemente y negué con la cabeza mientras lo seguía y me subía- toma, y agárrate fuerte de mí.

Conforme iba acelerando una parte de mí se sentía liberada, por un momento se me olvido que iba a ser violada y que mi vecino fue el que me salvo, suspire, tendría que ir con Nagato a que enterrara ese recuerdo de mi mente, no sé cómo lo hace pero cada vez que voy con el ya no me siento trastornada completamente.

Cuando la moto se paró, voltee y estábamos en el hospital, seguí a Itachi todo el rato, saludo a todas las enfermeras, doctores y pacientes que se cruzaban en el camino, sonreí; era bueno. No sé por qué razón pero tengo confianza en él, siento que lo conozco, tal vez fuimos amigos en vidas pasadas.

-¿Eres medico?- pregunte cuando llegamos a su consultorio, el asintió y yo sonreí tímidamente, él era lo que yo quería ser.- a mí también me gustaría ser médico- dije para mí.

-Algo que tenemos en común- dijo mientras me indicaba que me sentara en la camilla- sostén tu cabello para atrás- yo obedecí mientras él me limpiaba mí, no consiente herida, de la frente, me queje cuando me ardio- perdón.

-Esta bien.

-Te pondré un poco de bálsamo, es bastante bueno para desinflamar, mañana casi no se notara- me dijo mientras yo asentía- tienes suerte de traer playera de manga larga, si no hubiera sido más grande el daño.

-Gracias- dije mientras sonreía- Itachi- susurre mientras veía mis manos, escuche que decía un hmp- ¿podrías no decirle esto a nadie?- pedí en un susurro, tardo unos cuantos minutos en responder.

-De acuerdo.

Estuve siguiendo a Itachi desde las 10 pm hasta las 3 am, era demasiado inteligente y curando a sus pacientes aprendí demasiado, me enseñó a practicar los primeros auxilios en pacientes donde sus heridas no eran tan graves y me sentí tan viva, amaba esto.

Pedí un tiempo para ir al baño pero en realidad tome la moto de Itachi para ir a la oficina principal de mi padre, toda la información que tome de ahí era más de lo que hubiera esperado, sin embargo esto solo era papel, Kakashi me dijo que todo lo que tome era oro líquido, solo teníamos que convertirlo en moneda, y que eso se lo dejara a él.

Suspire, quien diría que la peor noche de mi vida, se volvería una de las más satisfactorias. Sin embargo faltaban seis meses para que me graduara y para que cumpliera 18, si capturaban a mi padre yo me iría a un orfanato y no podría terminar la escuela y por consiguiente no iría a la universidad.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana volví a mi casa, antes de entrar deje caer las llaves en el pasto, y caí rendidas en mi cama.

Abrí los ojos y fui a darme una ducha, cuando me mire en el espejo sonreí, Itachi tenía razón el golpe casi no se notaba, hacia frio así que decidí ponerme mallas botas un suéter holgado y maquillaje, solo base, para cubrir mi frente y mis ojeras, pero después de eso fue como si no hubiera pasado nada.

No entre a clase de cálculo y en vez de eso fui a la biblioteca donde deje las fotocopias para Kakashi en un libro, esa era nuestra forma de comunicarnos, dejarnos notas o casa importantes en un libro que está en una esquina de abajo y que nadie usa.

Cuando iba a clase de ciencias sociales, alguien me jalo por el brazo y quise gritar si no fuera por la mano que cubrió mi boca, mi espalda choco con los casilleros.

-Dios, Sasuke, me asustaste hasta la muerte- dije cuando lo vi, pero él no se veía nada feliz, golpeo con su puño el casillero que estaba a mi lado- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunte asustada.

-Estoy enojado, y golpeo cosas para calmarme- me respondió- desapareciste- sentencio antes de poner su otro brazo a mi lado quedando atrapada por el.- A mí nunca me habían dejado con ganas Sakura.

-bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo- dije tanteando su reacción, frunció el ceño- lo lamento, me asuste cuando tu hermano entro. – me miro a los ojos y se iba inclinando para volver a besarme o eso creía, me hice cada vez más pequeña hasta que un grito lo desconcentro.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto la zorra de Karin.

-Pintando los casilleros.-respondió con sarcasmo y me dio un poco de risa- a ti que te importa.

-Me importa, soy tu nov…

-No, no lo eres.- respondió, se tensó, lo pude ver a través de sus brazos, se separó de mí y fue hacia ella, yo me fui deslizando a través del pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de kakashi.

Sonreí mientras veía a Nagato sentado ahí, mientras le contaba todo lo acontecido mi fin de semana el me miro directo a los ojos y una vez más sentí que se estaba metiendo a mi cabeza.

-Sakura, fuiste muy valiente y por eso te borrare el miedo que sentiste esa noche- se acercó a mí y no sé si es mi imaginación pero cada vez que se concentra en mi veo como sus ojos morados le aparecen círculos y después nada. Desperté en la enfermería, voltee y lo vi sentado a un lado de mí, se acercó tan rápido a mí que solo me quede sorprendida pero sonreí.

-Gracias.

-No tiene importancia, me alegro que no gritaras o lloraras esta vez- voltee a un lado, la primera vez que me atendió hizo lo mismo pero esa vez no funciono el borrar mis sentimientos de ciertos hechos, él se sorprendió por que mis sentimientos eran bastante profundos y le tomo un tiempo perfeccionarlo en mí.

-Hace tres meses que no te veía.

-Sakura, no siempre te podre borrar esos sentimientos, los tienes que superar sola- lo abrase fuertemente y susurre un gracias nuevamente.

Solo entre a la última clase que era ciencias de la salud, mi clase favorita. Cuando tocaron el timbre me sorprendió bastante ver a Sasuke en la puerta de mi clase, cuando pase junto a él me volvió a tomar del brazo.

-Lo volviste hacer.

-¿El qué?

-Desaparecer, no me gusta- voltee a verlo sorprendida, ya que según todos los rumores que merodean la escuela Sasuke solo tenía sexo con las mujeres y después desaparecía. Llegamos a su auto y me detuve- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es solo que ya me voy a mi casa.

-Te llevo.

-No gracias, no quiero que tu novia se enoje- el frunció su ceño y me miro.

-No tengo novia, y no quiero tener, somos vecinos así que no me desvías a ningún lado.- abrió la puerta del copiloto y me señalo adentro- ahora sube- me sonroje un poco mientras sonreía.

-De acuerdo- me subí y el cerro la puerta, Mikoto había educado a todos unos caballeros.

Cuando llegue a mi casa mi padre estaba ahí, y no se veía nada feliz, el miedo volvió aparecer, y cubrí mi cara cuando mi padre me golpeo.

-Eres una zorra. No puedo creer que sedujeras de esa forma a mi compañero- me decía mientras me seguía pateando.

-El entro a mi habitación- dije mientras me tomaba de la cabeza y me lanzaba al sótano, me quede tumbada ahí, para que luchar mi padre me encerró, tal vez para no matarme, limpie mi labio el cual tenía sangre.

A las 9 pm mi padre abrió el sótano y yo fui a mi cuarto, me dolía todo mi cuerpo e hice lo usual me di una ducha de agua caliente para poder dormir, mañana no iría a la escuela, después de esto no me podría mover.

 **Lamento las faltas de ortografía, gramática, etc.**

 **Los personajes no son míos pero la historia si, y dejen sus reviews.**

 **¿Qué les está pareciendo?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola ¿qué tal? Yo sé que este cap le toca a Sasuke pero tratare de subir los 2 juntos, esta es la una excepción, el otro va, ahora sí, a ser de la perspectiva de Sasuke y después Sakura, todo normal.**

El miércoles me levante tarde, eran las 6 pm cuando mi pastilla me tocaba y me di cuenta de que ya no tenía.

Mi cabeza dio vueltas cuando me dijeron que necesitaba receta médica para poder comprar mi medicamento. Suspire; bien supongo que podría ir con Itachi y pedir que me revisara, ya me curo una vez así que otra no estaría mal.

Llegue al hospital y fui con la recepcionista.

-Señorita ¿el doctor Uchiha está?- pregunte y ella se fijó en su computadora.

-Si, en estos momentos está libre, consultorio 3b en la parte de la izquierda.

Susurre un gracias y fui hacia el consultorio, el cuerpo me dolía horrores. Al inicio del año cuando dije que nunca me había golpeado tan fuerte me equivoque, golpea más fuerte cuando esta sobrio, nunca me había pasado el no poder moverme al día siguiente. Toque la puerta y escuche un adelante, pase y mi sorpresa fue no ver a Itachi.

-Lo lamento, yo…- el señor Uchiha me sonrió levemente.

-Pasa estoy libre- dijo mientras, dejaba sus papeles a un lado- ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Yo… am... yo- estaba siendo muy estúpida en este momento- yo… volveré otro día- alcance a decir mientras daba un paso para atrás.

-Espera- no me moví- todo lo que pace entre paciente- medico es confidencial, ¿quieres que sea confidencial?- yo asentí mientras pasaba y cerraba la puerta, no importaba me dolía todo mi cuerpo, desde hace unas horas el efecto de mi medicamento paso y mi tobillo dolía por la rodada de las escaleras. -¿quieres decirme en que te puedo ayudar?- volvió a preguntarme con voz suave.

-Yo… me caí por las escaleras- explique brevemente y me acerque a la camilla- me duele mi tobillo y el cuerpo en general.

-Quítate la blusa por favor- yo cerré los ojos cuando trataba de hacerlo pero no pude- ¿problemas en casa?- me pregunto y yo voltee para otro lado y asentí un poco, el señor Uchiha me ayudo a quitarme la blusa y frunció el ceño cuando vio mi cuerpo lleno de moretones.

-Respira- me dijo, sentí algo frio en mi espalda y conforme me iba revisando fruncía el ceño- bueno, las buenas noticias es que no tienes nada roto, tu tobillo está bien solo un poco resentido por la caída y lo demás desaparecerá con el tiempo, puedes ponerte tu blusa.

-Padre ¿podrías firmar…-Itachi se quedó mudo cuando me vio y sus ojos fueron a mis moretones, frunció el ceño- Sakura

-Chicos los dejo- dijo el señor Uchiha- tengo una cirugía, Itachi te quedas a cargo.

No tenía que adivinar lo que estaba pensando, me hiso una seña para que me volviera a quitar la blusa y así lo hice, igual con la misma dificultad, pero esta vez no me ayudaron.

-Recuéstate- así lo hice, saco un suero y otras cosas más- te voy a poner un antinflamatorio y un analgésico a través del suero- me explico- pero antes te voy a poner una especie de crema para que tus hematomas sanen más rápido-me explico mientras me recostaba como si me fueran a dar un masaje, sentí frio, después caliente, y después nada, me aliviaba el dolor; suspire con tranquilidad- ¿Fue el …? – yo negué con la cabeza y escondí mi cara entre mis brazos.

-No, no fue el.

-Voltéate- e hiso el mismo proceso en mi estómago y costillas- ¿entonces?- se aclaró la garganta- olvídalo, no tienes...- puse mi brazo cubriendo mis ojos y tome aire.

-Fue mi padre- susurre, pero estoy segura que él me escucho ya que paro en la labor de ponerme, lo que fuera que me estaba poniendo. Suspire, toda la familia Uchiha sabía que algo estaba mal en mi casa, así que ¿para qué negarlo?

-¿Desde cua…

-¿desde cuándo?- lo mire con mis ojos un poco llorosos- no lo sé, desde los 10 u 11 realmente no lo recuerdo.- Itachi me ayudo a enderezarme, me puse mi blusa y después me puso el suero.

-¿Puedo?- yo asentí y se sentó a un lado de mi- ¿te ha hecho aún más daño? –Por mi mente pasaron recuerdos, unos más dolorosos que otros- físicamente- asentí.

-Cuando tenía 8 años, mi madre ya no estaba con nosotros, mi padre me lanzo por el segundo piso, me rompí una pierna y varias costillas, me disloque el hombro y otras cosas, sobreviví porque me impacte contra el árbol de mi jardín, detuvo mi velocidad.- Itachi me veía con cara de terror- yo pase 3 meses en el hospital. Mi padre estaba drogado ese día.

-Entonces…

-Entonces tardo dos años en golpearme. Siempre me había auto- medicado pero esta vez me pidieron receta- Itachi me miro a los ojos- vine a verte a ti, pero tu padre también es el doctor Uchiha, así que…- Abrí los ojos cuando Itachi me beso la frente.

-Gracias por confiar en mí- estaba roja y asentí- ¿tu padre se da cuenta de que no estás?- negué con la cabeza- bien, te pondré esta cosa cada dos horas, y en dos días te podrás mover con más naturalidad.

-Itachi- dije su nombre y le indique que se acercara- gracias- murmure y le di un beso en su mejilla- él se sonrojo un poco y asintió.

Pase al consultorio de Itachi, al tiempo que me daba un libro para que me distrajera mientras él estaba en consulta, y como dijo cada dos horas venía a darme un masaje con la crema que milagrosamente pude ver los resultados después de un día.

Cada vez que itachi me veía con solo mi sostén me ardía la cara pero nunca dijo nada de nada, me alegre que fuera tan profesional, y por un momento pensé en Sasuke, y el beso que nos dimos, ¿Itachi se acordara de que…?

-¿En que piensas?

-Yo mmm el otro sábado fui a tu casa y cocine galletas con tu mama, y pues- me sonroje terriblemente- tu entraste.

-Sasuke suele ser impulsivo ¿no?- me reí un poco- tranquila, no pienso mal de ti. Eres demasiado bonita como para que Sasuke te ignorara.- lo voltee a ver un poco sonrojada.

-¿Crees que soy bonita?

-Por supuesto, con esa sonrisa encantadora, piel suave, tu cabello exótico y esos ojos verdes, pareces una muñeca de porcelana- me sonroje al extremo y empecé a hiperventilar- claro, por fuera, por dentro eres más fuerte que un diamante y atrevida.

-¿atrevida?

-Si- se paró y antes de salir del consultorio me dijo- no a cualquiera le presto mi moto- los colores de mi cara bajaron, dios si se dio cuenta.

No puedo creer que ya se a viernes y mis hematomas ya casi no estén, ¿Qué me está poniendo Itachi?

-Ya casi desaparecen- brinque- lo siento.

-No hagas eso por favor- suplique- casi me matas, ¿Qué es eso?- señale la crema que me pone.

-Un amigo la hiso, esta crema acelera tus células y hace que se curen más rápido- me aplico un poco más mientras me explicaba- al ponértela cada dos horas hace que tus células trabajen continuamente y no solo por un lapso de tiempo, sin embargo, no hay que usarla muy seguido, también tienes que dejar que tu cuerpo se cure solo.

-Gracias. Por todo, por salvarme, por ser mi doctor y por ser mi amigo- dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-De nada- me mostro una de sus brillantes sonrisas y lo abrase, Itachi me correspondió besando mi cabeza y sonreí como niña chiquita.


	7. Chapter 7

Carajo. Lo volvió hacer, era viernes y Sakura tenía cuatro días sin ir a la escuela, y lo más sorprendente de todo era que a nadie parecía importarle. Faltaban tres horas para que saliéramos y después de esta clase ya no tendría otra que compartiera con ella.

Todo fue culpa de la estúpida de Karin si no fuera por ella hubiera podido hablar con Sakura, maldita molestia, aunque fui a un bar después de que se fuera no podía deshacerme de las ganas que le tenía, sin embargo eso no era lo que quería hacer en ese momento.

El lunes Sakura tenía la frente un poco inflamada y usaba maquillaje, ella nunca usa maquillaje, me acerque para verla más de cerca y de pronto, Karin llega con sus gritos.

Lo admito también fue culpa mía, si yo no hubiera tenido sexo con ella, no tendría que estar recordándole a cada rato que no era mi novia. Es demasiado molesto e incómodo ser acosado, literalmente, un día una de mis compañeras de secundaria entraron a mi casa y me tomaron una foto dormido.

Pero con Karin es diferente, ella es capaz de más.

 _-Sasuke no tienes que estar cerca de un fenómeno como ella, además te puedes divertir conmigo- me dijo mientras trataba inútilmente de seducirme._

 _-Déjame en paz._

 _-Tú eres mío, carajo- grito y la pegue contra los casilleros._

 _-Escúchame: el hecho de que tuvimos sexo, no significa nada, he tenido sexo con más mujeres y ellas nunca me han reclamado nada._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Nada de peros, ahora si te largaras de una maldita vez, no me enojo.- Karin se fue echando humo- ahora…-mis palabras quedaron al aire cuando voltee y ya no estaba Sakura._

Maldita molestia, nunca la encontraba en el lugar donde la había dejado y eso no es todo, eso me enfadaba, eso era lo más extraño de todo, generalmente solo tenía un buen faje o sexo y me gustaba que las mujeres desaparecieran solas, pero eso solo pasaba en raras ocasiones.

Después de dos semanas, desde que entre, había notado un cambio en Ino, la amiga de Sakura, ya no se hablaban o interactuaban tanto, ya no comían juntas y lo sabía por qué Ino se sentaba lo más cerca de mí, como Karin.

 _-Sasuke, tienes que volver ya, mama está empezando a poner un poco histérica, y va a empezar a llover- me llamo Itachi mientras paraba de correr en la caminadora._

 _-Tranquilízala Itachi, dile que voy para haya.- seque mi sudor con una toalla que tenía._

 _-¿En dónde estás?_

 _-En el gym se me fue el tiempo corriendo, me baño y llego a la casa, dile a mama- escuche un ok y colgué._

 _Me metí a bañar, hoy fui a la escuela, me senté atrás de mi compañera de extraño cabello rosado la cual no me noto y fue bastante amena la clase ya que los que me sentaron a mi lado fueron chicos, después folle con Karin en el cuarto del conserje, más tarde hice mis deberes en la biblioteca, folle más con Karin y después viene al gym._

 _Hasta que me llamo mi hermano me di cuenta que era tarde, y tampoco le mande un mensaje mi madre así que le daba la razón de que se preocupara._

 _Me subí a mi auto cuando empezó a llover y cinco minutos después empezó a llover con fuerza, iba muy lento ya que casi no veía, sin embargo vi a una chica de cabello rubio, estaba empapada y pedía ayuda, iba a seguir de largo sin embargo una de las cosas que me enseño mi madre era a no dejar sola a una chica bajo la lluvia en la noche._

 _-Gracias- dijo cuándo se subió y después parecía un tomate al verme- Sa-sa-su-su-ke-ke- rodé los ojos, juro que me casare con la primera chica que me ignore.- ¿me podrías llevar a mi casa?_

 _-¿Dónde vives?- dios me detuve para llevarla, me dijo su dirección en susurros y apenas le entendí, después de unos minutos me canse del juego de ver, sonrojarse y retirar la vista cuando la veo._

 _-Sasuke._

 _-Hmp._

 _-¿Saldrías conmigo? Como en una cita- la voltee a ver con una ceja arriba._

 _-¿No es el hombre el que pregunta eso?_

 _-Si, pero…- suspiro- ¿no quieres salir conmigo?_

 _-No te conozco._

 _-Sales con Karin, a ella tampoco la conoces- ¡su puta madre! Ya me estaba reclamando, sin embargo sonreí ladinamente._

 _-la conozco- ella me miro pidiendo una explicación- Tengo que cubrir su boca cuando se corre en el armario del conserje, es jodidamente elástica, le gusta que le deje marcas en el trasero…_

 _-Ok, ya basta- me detuve- si tu quisieras podría darte sexo en el laboratorio de química- me rei por lo desesperada que sonaba._

 _-Ese lugar es de Guren- Ino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- y el gym de Anko._

 _-¿te follas a las maestras?- asentí- ¿vas a la escuela a follar solamente?_

 _-Mi promedio general es de 99, contando las faltas, ¿dime de cuanto es el tuyo?- me estaba cabreando, desde cuando le di permiso de siquiera hablar, por dios, iba a poner música cuando me hizo su preguntita._

 _-Yo… ese no es el punto._

 _-Deberías parecerte un poco a Sakura en ese sentido ¿no?, pasas mucho tiempo con ella como para que tengas tan malas notas- eso la cabreo._

 _-¡que tiene que ver esa nerd en esto!- fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué acaso no eran amigas?, tomo unas respiraciones y después se calló._

 _-Llegamos-dije y ya estaba despejado para que se bajara sin problemas._

 _-Sasuke, lo lamento- se inclinó a mí- solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que tú y yo podemos tener buena química- después de eso me beso tan rápido y se subió en mí que no supe que hacer, la tome de sus hombros y la separe de mí._

 _-Tu no entiendes que no me interesas ¿verdad?- agacho la mirada y se bajó tan rápido del auto que agradecí por eso._

Cuando la separe de mi eso no le gusto, por el contrario de la opinión de las mujeres, nosotros sí sabemos decir que no, sin embargo eso la enojo y se tomó más enserio tratar de "conquistarme" e inclusive había dejado de hablar con su mejor amiga.

Ahora agradecía que en ese momento me hubiera enojado y no cometiera ninguna estupidez y más por lo que había pasado con Sakura el otro día en mi cocina.

Cuando se acabó el día pase discretamente por el salón donde estaba ella y nada, no fue tampoco ese día, no entiendo cómo le hace para tener un promedio perfecto si no va a la escuela, suspire frustrado, como si no lo supiera.

-¡hey imbécil!- voltee y no pude evitar caer cuando un cuerpo me abrazo tirándome al piso en el proceso.

-¡Quítate estúpido!- sin embargo el idiota rubio no se quitaba de mí.

-Que cruel eres, no respondes mis mensajes, o llamadas, y rara vez me dices hola- me reclamo el rubio.- tuve que venir a visitar a mi padrino, si no tú no te dignas en visitarme.

-Naruto, cállate, platicamos cada semana y respondo tus mensajes en la noche.- le decía al exagerado de mi amigo.

Fuimos a un parque a conversar de lo que había sido de nuestra vida, tenía cuatro años desde que conocía a Naruto y éramos algo así como mejores amigos, no teníamos muchas cosas en común pero de lo que el carecía yo lo tenía y viceversa. Él vivía aquí antes y por eso se emocionó ya que podíamos vernos cuando viniera a ver a su padrino y mi maestro kakashi.

Kakashi era un hombre bastante peculiar, era un policía encubierto, lo sé porque mi mama trabajo con él un tiempo.

-Vamos a subir a ese árbol- me dijo emocionado. – te apuesto que lo subo más rápido que tú.

-Sueñas- de un salto sujete la rama y con el impulso ganado rodé como si fuera gimnasta, quedando encima de la rama me senté esperando que él lo hiciera también.

-Eso es injusto, esa es mi rama- me encogí de hombros y justo cuando iba a saltar visualice una mata rosa, Naruto también volteo y se sorprendió. -¿Sakura?- ella sonrió y se acercó a mi amigo.

-Naruto- el imbécil iba a ser lo mismo que conmigo y ya iba a bajar para evitar eso, pero lo que paso me sorprendió, Sakura grito asustada- ¡no!, no lo hagas con tanta fuerza.

-¿todavía?- el frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños- ¿Es aun peor? ¿Verdad?- ella le sonrió dulcemente y lo abrazo.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, es más apriétame- él lo hizo pero vi la cara de dolor en ella por un segundo- ves…

-Te sigue doliendo- el afirmo, del tiempo que lo conocía Naruto nunca hablaba serio- ¿Verdad?- ella negó.

-Ya no, es una pequeña molestia que seguro mañana desaparecerá.

-¿Por qué no haces algo?-le reclamo- ¿Cómo paso esta vez?- lo siguiente no lo escuche ya que se lo susurro al oído- ¡ese hijo de puta!- ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza, me dio un poco de risa.

-Cállate estúpido- tomo el celular de él y escribió su número en el- toma, así ya no estamos tan incomunicados- miro su reloj- me tengo que ir, y te juro que voy a estar bien.

Después de eso se fue corriendo, y mi amigo se quedó muy enojado, golpeo tan fuerte el árbol que se pudo romper la mano. Y yo, solo estaba confundido a más no poder. Después de un rato subió a mi lado.

-¿Quién es ella?- el suspiro y yo actué como si no la conociera.

-Ella fue mi primer amor, se llama Sakura y tiene una vida muy jodida- lo mire pidiendo explicaciones- su padre la golpea- abrí los ojos a mas no poder y fruncí el ceño- y su madre desapareció cuando ella tenía 7.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-No lo sé con exactitud, sin embargo cuando era niño la fui a visitar al hospital, se rompió una pierna, unas cuantas costillas y se disloco el hombro. Cuando crecí me di cuenta que su padre la lanzo del balcón. Los doctores dijeron que las costillas rotas fueron porque cayó en la rama del árbol.

-Pero si ella se cayó, era imposible que la rama se le atravesara en el camino.

-Exacto. Cuando la abrazo puedo verlos. Hoy estaban amarillos, así que la tendría que haber golpeado el…

-Lunes- termine yo, carajo por eso no había ido a la escuela, y yo como estúpido pensando que era por mí. –Me tengo que ir.

-Seguro. Nos vemos después.

No podía describir mis sentimientos en este momento, furia, impotencia, entre otros. Como pude ser tan tonto, siempre que te acercas a Sakura siempre da un paso atrás inconscientemente como si quisiera huir. ¿Por qué no hace nada? Pudiendo denunciar a su padre, no lo hace. Estúpida.

Conduje lo más rápido que pude a mi hogar y fui directamente a la cocina, donde estaba mi madre preparando algo.

-Ese imbécil la golpea- solté de repente y mi madre solo me miro con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿te lo dijo?- fruncí el ceño, ella lo sabía- cariño ¿no lo sabias y aun así casi te acuestas con ella?- me sonroje un poco- tienes que ser un poco más observador.

-¿Cómo es que lo notaste?

-No fue fácil, esa chica tiene un talento especial, todas las mujeres maltratadas sienten terror a los hombres pero ella no, pero si tomas en cuenta los moretones en su espalda es porque la golpearon, pero su rostro está limpio, hasta de maquillaje.

-¿eso lo viste cuando…?

-Un día dejo las cortinas de su habitación abiertas- la mire con interés- el miércoles precisamente- cerré mis puños- sin embargo gracias a ti sé que su padre es el causante.

-¿Quién más?

-Un hombre que viene seguido a su casa.- claro el tipo del auto deportivo negro.

-¿Cómo es posible que cuando me acerque a ella no se alejara?

-Hay un detective, llamado Nagato, no sé como pero él tiene la capacidad de borrar cosas de tu memoria.-Eso es imposible ¿no?- Sasuke necesito que te hagas amigo de ella y la persuadas de venir conmigo. Yo la puedo ayudar.

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias cariño.

Estuve pensando toda la noche, ¿Cómo voy a ser para que declare ante mi madre? No es como si de un dia para otro te dijeras: hey tú ¿tu padre te golpea? Tu abogada Mikoto Uchiha te puede ayudar con eso. O ¿sí?

Sacudi mi cabeza ante tan estúpidos pensamientos, definitivamente encontrarme con Naruto te pega la idiotez. Pero hablando de idiotas.

-Naruto- lo llame desde mi celular.

-Sasuke, ¿te acuerdas de la chava del parque? Me acorde que su prima, me parece, también tuvo los mismos problemas que ella, su tío está en la cárcel por traficar drogas.

Así que esto es más serio de lo que pensamos mi madre y yo.

Sábado.

Hoy era sábado, su padre había salido, lo vi desde la ventana y me tomo una hora decidirme si debía venir a su casa o no. Y ahí estaba en plan de ser su amigo.

Toque el timbre pacientemente hasta que abriera y abrió pero adiós a la determinación de ser su amigo.

-Hola- me saludo terminándose de abrochar la bata que era lo único que la cubria de estar semi-desnuda.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto después de unos minutos, yo la estaba viendo de arriba abajo, y la incomode porque se cubrió atrás de la puerta- lo lamento, me iba a bañar y tocaste, pensé que eras mi padre.

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunte y ella asintió- tienes problemas en francés y pensé que te podía ayudar. Me dan puntos extra si asesoro.

-Oh. Está bien. Solo deja me baño y bajo en un momento.- cuando subía las escaleras tome su muñeca y ella me miro extrañada- ¿pasa algo?

-¿Qué te paso en el tobillo?- tenía una tobillera.

-Me lo torcí, es temporal, el martes de la otra semana me lo quitare.

-Sakura- la llame por su nombre mientras me acerque a ella- ¿está todo bien?- ella asintió.

-¿Qué estaría mal?- su mano empezó a temblar y me acerque un poco más a ella- estas… muy cerca.

-tu frente está mejor- ella me miro a los ojos directamente- ¿Qué te paso?

-me golpee con una rama de mí mismo tamaño.

-¿por eso es que te maquillas? Para tapar un accidente. – ahora estaba tan cerca que sentía cuando respiraba, ella estaba un escalón arriba así que nuestra altura era casi del mismo nivel, aunque claro seguía siendo más alto.

-Yo…- se puso un poco más nerviosa- no quería que se viera, eso es todo- _mentirosa_ , quiso dar un paso para atrás pero se topó con el escalón.

Perdón dios, pero todo ella me excitaba de sobremanera, junte mis labios con los suyos y la bese, y como la vez pasada trato de separarse de mi pero después empezó a corresponderme.

La tome de sus piernas y la hice que se sujetara a mi cadera, subí a su habitación mientras seguía besándola, la tumbe en su cama y su bata se abrió, dejándome ver su abdomen perfecto, sin ningún hematoma, me puse ensima de ella y la segui besando, mientras acariciaba sus piernas.

-Espera, Sasuke, no podemos hacer esto.- me trato de empujar y tome sus muñecas juntándolas con una de mis manos y sujetándolas arriba de su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?- le susurre contra su cuello, y mientras lamia su oreja dejo salir un gemido, lo cual me éxito a mas no poder.

-No tenemos protección.

-Yo si.- dije mientras sacaba mi billetera con dos condones. Le desabroche el sostén y metí uno de sus senos a mi boca y el otro lo sujete con mi mano libre.

Cuando solté sus manos ella me quito mi camisa y después me volvió a besar, mordió sus labios cuando vio mi abdomen y me empujo para quedar ella encima, beso mi abdomen y araño mi pecho, jadee.

-Eso es injusto- dijo mientras me besaba una vez más- tienes el cuerpo de un dios griego- sonreí de medio lado y la tumbe para quedar encima de ella.

-Eres hermosa tú también, medio instituto babea cuando pasas- ella me miro con sorpresa, me reí, le quite sus bragas, y baje hasta su zona intima, estaba mojada y lamí su clítoris, en círculos, lentamente y después rápido; ella gemía, y a veces decía mi nombre. Cuando llego me tome sus fluidos y me quite lo último de mi ropa.

Cuando me coloque mi condón, ella me miro con sorpresa y un pensamiento me asalto de repente ¿ella era virgen? La penetre de un solo tirón y ella rasguño mi espalda, era tan estrecha, se sentía tan bien, mire su cara tenía los ojos cerrados, le bese los parpados.

-Lo lamento, ¿te dolió?- Ella negó con la cabeza y la bese para distraerla, me moví poco a poco y cuando ella empezó a mover sus caderas me moví más rápido, sus gemidos eran perfectos, y todo en ella lo era, me corrí poco después de que ella lo hiciera.

-Sasuke- susurro en mi pecho mientras hacía círculos en el mismo, le respondí con un hmp- dijiste que traías 2 condones- sonreí para mis adentros mientras teníamos otra sesión de sexo.

-Sakura- susurre su nombre contra su cabeza.

-Dime.

-¿fue tu primera vez?- ella dejo de respirar por un momento- no me importa que no fuera tu primera vez, solo es simple curiosidad.

-Yo era virgen esta tarde, si a eso te refieres- su respuesta hizo que algo en mí se acelerara, me sentía diferente, yo la hice mujer, y por extraño que sonara, creo que es la primera vez que me gusta tener sexo con alguien.

-Gracias.- susurre y ella se sonrojo, le bese la frente, mientras ella volvía hacer círculos en mi pecho.


	8. Chapter 8

Me incorpore con mi corazón acelerado cuando escuche el coche de mi padre, Sasuke llevaba dormido una media hora y no quería que por nada del mundo se despertara. Tome un short y una playera para bajar y cocinarle algo a mi padre.

Puse a calentar la comida que había preparado en la mañana, voltee a ver el reloj eran las 6 pm, el tiempo realmente paso rápido, Sasuke llego como a la 1pm.

-Sakura- me llamo mi padre desde la entrada de la cocina y yo solamente sonreí- llévame la cena a mi estudio.

-Si- le sonreí mientras veía nerviosa la escalera. Escuche la puerta del estudio cerrarse mientras yo lanzaba un suspiro. Le puse toda su cena en una bandeja, mientras pensaba en cómo demonios iba a salir Sasuke de ahí.

Mi padre me miro raro cuando deje su comida en su escritorio, estaba segura de que todo lo había hecho bien, excepto el hecho de que no traigo ropa interior.

-¿todo bien?- pregunte nerviosa.

-¿saliste hoy?- negué con la cabeza- eso es bueno, me gusta que no salgas- cruce mis brazos detrás de mí- estoy pensando en que deberías dejar la escuela para estar tiempo completo aquí- traje mi saliva.

-Yo… solo faltan unos meses para terminarla- susurre y el me miro- después de eso estaré tiempo completo aquí.- alzo una ceja desde su posición y asintió.

-De acuerdo- cuando comencé a irme mi padre dijo algo que no me decía hace tiempo- Te quiero, hija.

-Y yo a ti, papá.

Subí a mi habitación todavía con la extraña sensación que me causaron las palabras de mi padre. Sera que ¿estoy haciendo algo malo? Ayudar a que metan a mi padre a la cárcel.

Llegue a la puerta de mi habitación, y recordé que Sasuke estaba adentro, me sonroje de pies a cabeza al recordar lo que habíamos hecho, cerré los ojos y apoye mi cabeza con la puerta. Todavía no lo podía creer, le había dado mi virginidad al mujeriego número uno de la escuela, es muy probable que si abro la puerta ya no este o este cambiado con una estúpida excusa de que tiene algo mejor que hacer.

Pero después de lo que me paso con el amigo de mi padre, no quería que mi primera vez fuera en una violación, quería hacerlo por lo menos con alguien que me gustara, y lo hice.

-Y se sintió muy bien- murmure para mí misma.

Sin embargo no quiero ser otra más, a la que le rompen las ilusiones, así que ¿solo sexo? Una vez y ya. No es como si fuera cosa del otro mundo, todo mundo tiene sexo con gente que no conoce ¿verdad?

Abrí la puerta despacio para no despertarlo, sin embargo él estaba despierto, acostado todavía en mi cama y leyendo un libro.

-Tardaste- me dijo al momento que ponía el libro en otro lado.

-Si… bueno, mi papa llego y le lleve algo de comer- respondí lentamente, mientras me preguntaba- ¿Por qué no te has ido?- él se rio de mí y junte mis cejas.

-¿lo dices en serio?- asentí y a él se le borro la sonrisa- tu padre esta abajo, no puedo salir por la puerta principal.

-Cierto, perdón- ¿Cómo lo sacaría de aquí?, ¿mi papa tenia intensiones de irse, de nuevo?- ahh- solté un suspiro-gemido cuando Sasuke mordió mi oreja, ¿Cuándo se acercó tanto?- ¿Qué haces?

-Parecías estar en otro mundo, quise traerte de regreso- me explico mientras sentía sus manos recorrer mi cadera- Me gustas Sakura- lo mire y el me beso.

Su lengua entraba y salía, la mía trataba de seguirlo, era un beso lento, pero juro por dios que si no me dio un orgasmo fue por pura coincidencia, me moje en medio segundo y subí mis manos a su cuello para después bajarlas a su pecho.

Mi espalda choco con la pared en algún punto de nuestros manoseos, Sasuke bajo de altura y me tomo de mi trasero para elevarme, yo me acomode con mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, y en algún punto mientras besaba mi cuello y yo gemía, me acorde que mi padre estaba abajo y ya no teníamos condones.

-Sa-sasuke- dije su nombre con dificultad.- tenemos que…- mordió mi oreja y yo gemí más _, ¡Dios! Concéntrate Saku_ \- tenemos que parar.

-¿Por?- susurro contra mis labios y yo sonreí, lo bese brevemente y mordí su labio inferior, sabía que eso no le dolía pero le daba placer, él gimió y yo sonreí para mis adentros.- ¿quieres que pare excitándome más?- reí no muy fuerte.

-Ya no tenemos condones.- le susurre en su oído y soltó una maldición, a flojo levemente su agarre con mis piernas y volví a estar en el suelo.

Levante mi mirada para que nuestros ojos se vieran y sonreí, tome un suspiro.

-Tienes que irte.

-¿Por dónde me voy?- me pregunto un poco molesto.

-Por la puerta que da al jardín de la cocina, al parecer nadie se da cuenta cuando alguien sale por ahí- me burle haciendo referencia cuando hui de su casa y el me fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Sakura!- grito mi padre y todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se enchinaron. Contuve la respiración. Sasuke me miro con el ceño fruncido y yo sonreí levemente muerta de miedo.

-¿Qué…-antes de que terminara su pregunta salí corriendo fuera de la habitación. Sabía que estaba loca al ir con mi papa pero si no iba me iría peor.

Estaba en el estudio y estaba parado con el plato en la mano, cuando entre frunció el ceño y me agarro del brazo, me queje cuando me lanzo al escritorio.

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!

-Rata-touille- respondí.

-¡¿Y de dónde mierda sacaste la receta?!- me grito mientras me daba una bofetada, mi boca sabia a sangre.

-De… internet.- Me lanzo contra la pared, y me dio una patada tras otra, yo lloraba.- ¡Del recetario de mamá!- dije por fin y el paro, pero me levanto y me agarro del cuello, yo me retorcí en el aire, mis pies no tocaban el piso, cuando empecé a ver borroso me soltó y caí de lleno al piso.

Cuando enfocaba mi vista vi que sacaba algo de uno de sus cajones, se lo puso en sus dedos como anillos, junte toda la fuerza que pude en mis piernas y salí corriendo de mi casa, por la puerta de la cocina.

Manoplas. Las que uso cuando tuve que ir al hospital con Itachi. Cuando mis piernas ya no pudieron más con mi peso caí, ya estaba mínimo a dos cuadras de mi casa. Voltee para asegurarme que no me siguiera. Suspire y camine lentamente.

Grite cuando una mano me tapo la boca y me jalo para atrás.

-Shh, soy yo- me dijo Sasuke mientras volvía a llorar en silencio, sentí su mirada recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Y no es para menos estaba deplorable: llena de suciedad del piso y del zapato de mi padre, mi cara tenía el labio roto y mi mejilla estaba inflamada.

-Lo lamento.- llore- tu no debías ver eso.

-Claro que debía ver eso, así puedes denunciarlo con testigos- lo mire a los ojos horrorizada, ¡Dios no! Eso arruinaría mis planes y los de Kakashi.

-Yo… no puedo hacer eso- dije lentamente. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Por qué?! Ni si quiera debe de ser considerado humano, golpea a su propia hija- suspiro y volvió a mirarme con esa misma intensidad- dime una razón que sea válida para no denunciarlo ahora mismo.

-Yo… no te lo puedo decir todo- una lágrima bajo por mi rostro, él me gustaba y me gustaría decirle todos mis pensamientos pero, siempre hay un pero, no puedo dejar que él lo arruine, todavía tenemos que esperar un poco más.- Lo lamento.

-Sakura, confía en mí, y si no confías en mí, confía en mi madre, ella es abogada y podría…

-¡No! Ni se te ocurra involucrar a tu madre- no está de más decir que Kakashi me lo tenía prohibido, en realidad me prohibió juntarme con la familia Uchiha pero Itachi es una excepción ya que él me cura.

-De acuerdo, con el tiempo- con sus brazos me rodeo y me cargo fácilmente, fruncí el ceño del dolor y empezó a caminar- te curare esas heridas ¿de acuerdo?

Me quede en blanco, no sabía que pensar, todos hablaban de Sasuke el chico mujeriego que solo se importa a el mismo; pero entonces, ¿Por qué me ayudaba?

Me llevo a su casa y entro por la puerta de la cocina, tomo unas galletas y una botella de agua; recorrimos el camino hasta su habitación.

-Generalmente yo no curo a las chicas de golpizas- Tomo su botiquín y empezó a limpiarme el labio con una algodón con alcohol.

-Eso lo debo interpretar ¿cómo… "me curan ellas a mi"? o ¿como…?- el rio un poco y exprimió el algodón un poco más de la cuenta y me ardió- Auch

-Esto no estaría pasando si fueras a la policía- me reprocho.

-Déjalo- hice que me mirara a los ojos- ¿puedes? No le digas a nadie, si tu madre pregunta, no digas le digas todo y si puedes nada- se lo dije lento y claro, Sasuke busco algo entre mis ojos pero no pude descifrar que.

-hmp.

-Sasuke, te di mi virginidad, ahora tu guarda mi secreto ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo- Sonreí pero el no, en cambio se puso a curar las demás heridas de mi cuerpo, cuando termino me dio un beso en la frente- eres diferente a lo que pensé.

-¿y que pensabas de mí?- pregunte curiosa- ¿Qué era una friki que siempre vivía en su mundo?

-No, pensaba que eras frágil pero la vez tan hermosa- me sonroje, masivamente, mi pulso cardiaco subió- sin embargo eres más fuerte que nadie.

Se acercó a mí lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar, este hombre besa delicioso. Y de un momento a otro se separó, yo lo mire confusa, ¿no le gustaba besarme?

-Hmp… ¿vemos una película?- lo mire aún más sacada de onda- Estas lastimada y no te puedo tocar más de la cuenta; no quiero bañarme con agua fría- me sonroje.

-Una… película estaría bien- el asintió y salió de la habitación, mientras fije mí vista en su cuarto: cama, closet, tv gigante, x-box, play, un escritorio con computadora.

Me levante con dificultad y fui al escritorio, y desvié mi vista a la ventana, se veía mi casa perfectamente, inclusivo mi cuarto, un sonrojo masivo cubrió mi cara cuando me di cuenta que en algunas ocasiones se me olvidaba cerrar la ventana.

-Así que ¿orgullo y prejuicio, Transformers…- Se detuvo-¿Qué haces?

-¿Tú me has llegado a ver, desnuda?- Sasuke rio un poco.

-En la mañana, por si no lo recuerdas- yo me sonroje más- oh, no, por la ventana no te he visto- solté un suspiro de alivio- pero mi madre si- abrí los ojos, y después me calme.

-¿Mikoto?- dios Kakashi me iba a matar- y ella ha visto…

-tus moretones en las costillas.- Fuck, pensé, Kakashi y Nagato me van a matar,ellos dijeron no abogados, siempre quieren resolver los casos difíciles para ganar prestigio. – pero tranquila, ella no hará nada hasta que tu confíes en ella.

Me pareció curioso que Sasuke y yo estuviéramos hablando como amigos, no habíamos dicho mucho desde que llego a la escuela y era muy extraño tener una conversación con él. Me acerque a él, y sonreí un poco.

-Transformers- después de unos momentos Sali de mi estado atontado y me reí un poco- ¿orgullo y prejuicio?

-A las chicas les gustan esta clase de películas- un sentimiento de ¿tristeza? ¿Decepción? me invadió momentáneamente y recordé lo que Sasuke era: un mujeriego.

-Yo no creo en los finales felices- susurre, recordando a mi madre- ¿tienes palomitas?- pregunte más alto y con la sonrisa más falsa que Sai me enseñó a hacer.

Creo que no había pensado en Sai desde hace mucho, cuando Sasori y yo éramos los mejores motociclistas, por así llamarlo, conocimos a un chico el cual tenía mi edad, y se llamaba Sai, él era un caso especial, se crio con la mafia y nunca confiaba en las personas, hasta que llegamos nosotros. Siempre sonreía falsamente, tanto que podría apuñalarte mientras te dirige una de sus sonrisas.

Estaba empezando a poner la película mientras Sasuke, regreso con el plato de palomitas, sonreí tímidamente y me senté en el sillón con él al lado. Me sentía un poco nerviosa y lo que sentí fueron sus manos en mis piernas poniéndolas encima de las suyas.

-Así estarás mas cómoda- sonreí un poco mientras tomaba palomitas.- por cierto, quiero que te quedes aquí esta noche, dormirás en mi cama y yo aquí. No pienso dejar que ese imbécil te haga algo hoy.

-Gracias.- mis ojos se llenaron un poco de lágrimas, Sasuke no quería que me pasara algo.

Sonreí sinceramente, primero Itachi me salva de una violación y me cura, Sasuke por otro lado, le gusto y por el momento no quiere que me ocurra algo, la familia Uchiha estaba empezando a gustarme.


	9. Chapter 9

No podía dormir.

Solo estaba sentado observándola, como llevaba haciendo desde hace tiempo, es cierto que Sakura no me interesaba, pero ahora sí. Cuando fui a su casa y tuvimos sexo, pensé que ya no la desearía, y cuan equivocado estaba.

Ella me gusta, en todas las formas, física y mentalmente, esto no me había pasado. Acaricie su mejilla, todavía esta inflamada.

Cuanto más pensaba lo que paso en la tarde anterior, más me llena de rabia e impotencia. La mirada asustada de Sakura cuando su padre grito su nombre. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude para averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo cuando baje las escaleras, no me pude mover, ni hacer ningún ruido. Los gritos ahogados de ella llenaban el estudio, su padre parecía poseído, pateando la pared, pero no era la pared, y eso me lleno de horror, y lo sentí más cuando deje de escucharla. Busque un mejor ángulo, y no me gusto: los pies de Sakura no estaban tocando el piso y de repente dejo de moverse.

El golpe seco que se escuchó me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y salí de la casa, para buscar ayuda. Pero la vi correr, como si su vida dependiera de eso, y creo que así era. Cuando lo vi, con manoplas en las manos.

Corrí yo también, entre las casas hasta que la alcance. Todo me tenía horrorizado y solo lo había visto una vez. Sakura lo vivía cada día, no me extraña que alguna vez pensé que estaba encerrada en su mundo, porque no me había equivocado.

-Ma-má, por favor no me dejes- escuche y volví al presente, los ojos de Sakura seguían cerrados y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Shh, tranquila, yo estoy aquí- dije mientras la movía levemente para despertarla, parecía un poco desconcertada cuando despertó y sonreí para tranquilizarla.- Tranquila.

-Sasuke- susurro, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella tomo mi sabana con su puño y volteo la cabeza para hundirla en la almohada.

Deje que pasara un momento, estaba llorando, pero su llanto era tranquilo, respiraba y se escuchaba sus sollozos pero nada ostentoso, me acerque a mi escritorio por unos pañuelos y con cuidado recorrí a Sakura, ahora el lugar de la almudada lo ocupaba yo. La envolví con mis brazos, hasta que se calmó.

-¿Quieres un pañuelo?- susurre y ella asintió todavía con su cabeza pegada a mi cuello.

-Gracias.

-De nada- mire sus ojos rojos y su cara hinchada, eso me dio un poco de gracia pero también de ternura, le bese la nariz y después la frente, pude ver como ella sonreía- ¿volvemos a dormir?

-Si.

Nos acomodamos, y me relaje mientras me dormía junto a la chica que me gustaba.

Era Domingo.

Generalmente la pasábamos en familia pero Itachi y mi padre tenían guardias todo el día, mi madre fue a la estación de policía para… la verdad no sé qué fue a hacer. Y yo, estaba en el centro comercial, comprando ropa para Sakura.

Irónico… ¿no?

Sin embargo eso no importaba, cuando estuve con ella me aprendí de memoria su cuerpo así que creo que seré suficiente capas de comprar algo para ella. Y la razón de esto es que no quiero que vuelva a su casa con el bastardo de su padre, ni siquiera para sacar ropa; por lo menos no hoy, ni mañana.

Cuando desperté hoy me di cuenta que solo traía una playera y un short, sin ropa interior. Sus rodillas estaban raspadas y en su cuello tenia las marcas de la mano de su padre, así que compre ropa interior: negra, sonreí de medio lado al imaginármela con ella. También compre calcetines, un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca con botones negros, también una bufanda delgada negra y tenis.

La verdad no sabía si le fueran a quedar pero espero con todo mi corazón que sí y nunca más volver a ser un mandilón.

Eran las 11 am y cuando entre a mi cuarto escuche la regadera abierta, deje las cosas en mi cama y me adentre al baño. Sonreí de medio lado al verla desnuda nuevamente pero después fruncí el ceño al ver los moretones en su estómago.

-Ahh- se quejó mientras pasaba el jabón por su cuerpo.

-Te compre una esponja- dije y Saku volteo totalmente roja, e intento taparse su cuerpo, lo cual me dio mucha risa.

-No te rías, es vergonzoso- me puse una mano en los ojos y con la otra le extendí la esponja- gracias, por todo.

-No lo menciones, lo digo en serio- me gustaba que se sintiera agradecida pero quiero que confié en mí, quiero que sepa que puede contar conmigo.

-De acuerdo.- Se aclaró la garganta después de unos minutos- ¿piensas quedarte ahí?- yo asentí- mmm de acuerdo- no sonaba muy convencida.

-Saku, tuvimos sexo, te vi desnuda.- le dije con mucha naturalidad.

-Si pero no me habías visto golpeada- susurro- ¿me podrías prestar una toalla?

Voltee para abrir un compartimiento donde tenía toallas, cepillos de dientes, pasta de dientes, cepillo, etc.

-Gracias.- cuando se cubrió, le puse un tapete para que no cayera- gracias.- levante una ceja y ella se rio un poco nerviosa- lo siento.

-Te compre ropa- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.- para mañana, porque hoy no te vas a poder mover mucho.

-Yo… no era necesario… ahora estoy increíblemente apenada contigo- yo me reí un poco.- Sasuke, en serio, no lo tenías que hacer.

Tome sus mejillas y la bese, fue un beso lento, me gustaban sus labios.

-Quería hacerlo, aparte mañana podemos ir de ropa libre y no quiero que vuelvas a tu casa.- ella entrecerró sus ojos- por ahora… tampoco es como que quisiera raptarte o algo así- hable de mas, me he puesto nervioso.

-De acuerdo, y hoy ¿Qué haremos?

-Ver películas o si te gustan los videojuegos podemos jugar, también tengo juegos de mesa.

-Ok, mm y ¿Qué me pongo hoy?- la mire sin entender- me dijiste que la ropa que compraste era para mañana y ¿hoy?

-No hay nadie en mi casa, así que puedes ponerte algo de mi ropa.- ella se rio levemente.

Salimos del baño y busque algo que me quedara relativamente pequeño, y encontré una camisa de hace un año, ya no me quedaba pero a ella le quedaría no tan grande, ella me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y le pase mi camisa.

-Me queda un poco grande- y se empezó a reír- me gusta.- y le pase uno de mis boxers- Algo que debo tachar de mi lista: tener la ropa interior del chico más popular de la escuela.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, es una parte de una película- se rasco su mejilla mientras se ponía mis boxers, y aunque no lo planee me reí, se veía muy graciosa- ya sé que me debo de ver ridícula pero no te rías.

-Me gusta.- saque del baño el ungüento que te adormece los músculos y te los relaja, siempre me funciona después de una tarde de ejercicios en el ring así que, por que no intentarlo con ella- ven, y levanta la camisa.

-Mmm- agarro los lados de la camisa y los levanto quedando la camisa a la altura de sus senos, me senté en la cama y la coloque en medio de mis piernas, me puse ungüento en mis manos y lo calenté un poco- Ah- se quejó cuando puse una de mis manos en su adolorido abdomen, lo empecé hacer movimientos circulares, y después de un rato se lo puse en la espalda también.

-Listo, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor- me sonrió- ¿no hay nadie en tu casa? ¿Verdad?- yo asentí y ella salió de mi habitación, y no pude no mirarle el trasero, el mejor trasero que he visto que combinaban con sus piernas casualmente.- vamos te voy hacer de comer.

-Desayuno, queras decir.- rectifique.

-Es la 1 con 15, en mi opinión personal, a esta hora no se desayuna- me volteo a ver con una sonrisa burlona, yo comprobé la hora y tenía razón. Me sentí un poco frustrado de que ella supiera la hora antes que yo. ¿WTF? ¿Cuándo se hizo tan tarde?

Entramos a la cocina y ella se movía y abría el refri, la alacena, y los cajones. Supuse que estaba viendo donde estaba todo.

-Mm podría hacer: espagueti con salsa y tienes pechuga de pollo, asi que podría hacerlas empanizadas o asadas- decía en voz alta mientras me miraba y después se rio un poco- Sasuke, no me mires tanto y mejor dime que quieres que cocine.

-Pues… pechuga asada- tenía ganas de sonrojarme cuando me pregunto, yo comía lo que mi madre hacia y punto- creo que hay ensalada en el refri.

Me pare a ver y saque el recipiente que estaba ahí, en la cocina junto a la ventana que daba al jardín teníamos una mesa para comer en la cocina; así que puse los manteles ahí y los cubiertos. El olor de la comida llego a mi nariz, y olía bien. Mi estómago rugió.

-Ya casi esta- me dijo Saku y yo me sonroje momentáneamente.

Sirvió dos platos con espagueti una pechuga y un poco de ensalada; mientras ella hacia eso, yo saque agua de Jamaica que teníamos en el refri y serví en dos vasos. Ella me sonrió cuando paso a mi lado.

-Espero que te guste.- dijo sentándose sobre su pierna y tomando el tenedor para comer.

Sakura cocinaba bien, todo sabía bien, era diferente que cuando comía algo preparado por mi madre y en ese momento comprendí su _cada quien tiene su sazón en la cocina,_ pero la comida de Saku sabia realmente bien, me lo comí todo en minutos y ella me miro divertida.

-Hice más espagueti, por si quieres más- yo asentí mientras me paraba para servirme más espagueti- y si quieres otra pechuga solo dime para cocinarla.

-Con el espagueti está bien- ella asintió mientras terminaba con su pechuga- cocinas muy bien.

-Gracias. Pero creo que Mikoto me gana en la cocina- yo negué con la cabeza y le tome su mano libre.

-No le digas a mi mama, pero me gusto más como lo cocinaste tu- ella sonrió y volvió a comer. Se me ocurrió una idea mientras estaba acabando mi comida, le hablaría en francés, porque esa fue mi excusa para ir a su casa en primer lugar.

(Abro un paréntesis, Sasuke hablara en francés pero como es obvio que no se francés lo escribiré en español. Así los diálogos en esta parte serán en "francés" y también los de Sakura.)

-¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar?- Sakura me miro sin comprender- te dije que te iba ayudar con tu francés, así que vamos a practicar.

Ella abrió la boca ligeramente, y realmente no sabía francés. Sin embargo era indispensable que yo le hablara todo el tiempo en francés.

-Amm pues aprendí- eso fue patético.

-Sabes que no te puedo corregir si no intentas hablar ¿verdad?- Ella me miro y todavía no me comprendía del todo- ok, vamos a empezar con lo básico, el tiempo presente.

-Eso si lo entendí- me dijo en español y yo fruncí el ceño- perdón.

-En francés Saku.- me pare y tome los platos- ¿Qué vamos hacer en este momento?

-No lo sé.

-Vamos a lavar los utensilios de comida, yo voy a nombrar lo que sea y tú me lo pasas ¿De acuerdo?- le tomo un momento procesarlo y después asintió- Pásame los tenedores- así estuvimos un rato, cuando en definitiva no entendía lo que le pedía se lo señalaba.

Cuando voltee ella estaba totalmente alerta de lo que le iba a pedir a continuación así que decidí aprovecharme de la situación.

-Ahora pásame tu camisa- ella miro a todos lados y después a mi.- tu ca-mi-sa- se lo deletree lento mientras desabotonaba los primeros botones. La mire mientras se ponía toda roja y eso me hizo sonreír divertido.

(Fin del francés)

-Era una broma- todavía seguía pasmada y sujete su mano mientras la guiaba de nuevo a mi cuarto.

-¿Dónde aprendiste hablar francés?

-Fui a Francia y Alemania unos años.- me senté en el sillón mientras prendía mi Wii- en mi familia es como una obligación saber más de 3 idiomas, yo se Alemán, francés e inglés, y ahora mismo estoy aprendiendo portugués.

-Wow, yo solo se inglés y con el francés soy un asco.- sonreí y le tendí un control.

-No, en realidad si tomamos en cuenta tu situación es difícil aprender- ella me miro sin comprender- yo fui a Francia, si no aprendía a hablar francés estaría incomunicado, y lo mismo me paso en Alemania.

-Oh ya entendí- se acercó un poco a mí poniéndose en pose para jugar- Así que ¿Qué jugamos?

-Vamos a jugar super mario bros- ella asintió y después rio- ¿Qué?

-Jugamos mario ¿Por qué soy niña y no crees que pueda jugar algo más complicado?- sonreí de medio lado.

-Básicamente, si- me burle y recibí un manotazo en mi brazo- y también pegas como niña déjame decirte.

-Oye, grosero- me reí un poco mientras abría una nueva partida. Empezamos a jugar y cuando monte a Yoshi me comía una y otra vez a su personaje, era realmente fácil molestarla.- ¡Ya! Sasuke deja de comerme.

Me reí por el doble sentido que le di y después deje de molestarla para jugar en serio.

-¡Solo hazte burbuja!- grite cuando estábamos en el mundo dos, si el ¡dos!- Sakura como te puedes morir tan rápido.

-No lo sé- me decía divertida- simplemente se me acaban las vidas- me decía mientras se reía.

-No corras tan rápido o algo te va a mata…r- me masajee mi cuello con una mano mientras ella se reía.

-Perdón- me decía una y otra vez en medio de risas- voy a mejorar lo prometo.

-Lo prometo- imite su voz y ella se puso en sima de mi- ¿Qué? Ahora usaras tus atributos femeninos para que te diga que no eres pésima jugadora.- Ella sonrió de lado.

-Básicamente, si- dijo mientras se sentó en mis piernas y sus labios rosaron los míos.- ¿Funciona?

-No- susurre contra sus labios- sigues siendo pésima.

Al momento que me estaba besando sus manos recorrieron mi pecho y terminaban en mi cuello. Yo empecé a recorrer sus piernas con mis manos y ella se separó de mí.

-¿Qué tal ahora?- Yo me reí y ella me siguió- vamos no puedo ser taaaan mala.

-Saku, llevas 8 game over y estamos en el mundo dos- ironice y ella hizo un puchero- está bien, no eres tan mala- ella sonrió y me volvió a besar- eres peor.

-Que cruel eres- susurro contra mis labios mientras repartía pequeños besos- voy a mejorar lo prometo.- yo hice un sonido similar al "aja" y ella rio- en serio.

-Ok, entonces terminemos este mundo, antes de que me tenga que dar una ducha fría- Sakura rio un poco y después se sonrojo.

-¿Me ayudas? No me puedo mover, me duele- susurro, yo solo asentí y tome sus piernas y la separe lentamente de mi.- No volveré a tratar de seducirte, duele demasiado.

-Espera, tengo algo para el dolor- y fui al baño por pastillas para el dolor y después a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-¿Te duele algo?- pregunto mi mama y yo solté la caja del susto.- ¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke?

-Nada, me duele el estómago- me excuse rápido- creo que pasare el resto del día en mi cuarto. Mi madre me miro con sus ojos entre serados y yo trague saliva.

-De acuerdo.

Yo asentí y subí con el vaso de agua y las pastillas, cuando llegue Sakura se estaba aplicando la pomada que le puse en la mañana.

-Mi mama llego- sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.- tranquila, no va a subir. Solo tratemos de no hacer tanto ruido.-Ella asintió y yo me acerque para ayudarla con la pomada- déjame a mí.

-Gracias- ella se volteó y sujeto la camisa una vez más. Se tomó las pastillas y de nuevo nos pusimos a jugar hasta acabar el mundo 3.

Hace mucho que no me la pasaba tan bien, el resto de la tarde estuvimos hablando y viendo películas. Fue realmente agradable, Sakura tenía algo que me divertía y a la vez me hacía enojar, era un mundo de emociones. Con lo máximo que lo podía comparar seria cuando estoy con Naruto ya que ese estúpido me hace enojar y también me divierte, pero esto era diferente, 1000 veces diferente.

Cuando nos acostamos, Sakura se quedó de un lado de la cama, y yo del otro, estuve pensando un modo de abrazarla pero no se me ocurrió ninguno, en todas las posiciones, su cintura era algo que tenía que tocar y yo sabía que le dolía. Así que lo más que hice fue acercarme a ella hasta que quedamos frente a frente.

-Sasuke- escuche- Sasuke, abre los ojos.

-Mm

-Tenemos escuela hoy.

-¿Qué hora es?

-5:45.

-Sakura, por dios, es muy temprano- ella rio mientras yo me frotaba la cara.

-Dormilón, no lo es, el transporte pasa a tres cuadras de aquí y tardamos 20 min mínimo de aquí a la escuela.

-Sakura, tengo coche, yo llego en 5 min- le informe mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Por Jesucristo!- escuche el grito ahogado de Sakura mientras la buscaba con la mirada. Estaba en toalla frente a la ropa que le traje- ¡Por dios! Sasuke, toda la ropa que compraste es increíblemente cara- su cara estaba roja.

-Me alegro que te gustara- ironice.

-Yo… tienes un gran sentido de la moda… pero no puedo aceptarlo es demasiado caro- susurro.

Me pare y fui directamente a ella, tome sus sonrojadas mejillas entre mis manos.

-Sakura, no sé si lo sepas, pero mi familia tiene dinero, y eso no es problema para mi- tome aire- así que podrías solo cambiarte y dar las gracias.

-Te lo pagare- dijo- solo dime cuanto fue en total y te lo pagare- Tome aire. Primera vez que quería comprarle algo a una chica y ella no se deja. Decidido, nunca volveré a comprar nada a nadie.

-De acuerdo, la nota esta por ahí, cuando la encuentre, te la daré.- dije mientras sacaba ropa de mi armario.

-Sasuke… ¿Esto es un liguero?- me pregunto entre susurros.

-Sí, me podrías pagar dejándome verte con lencería sexy, Sakura- ella me miro totalmente roja.- Eso sería un muy buen pago.- me acarre la garganta para desviar mis pensamientos- pero no te lo pongas hoy, eso no se usa con pantalón.

-Ya… Ya lo sé.

Me metí a bañar con agua tibia y por qué negarlo, me masturbe un poco pensando en Sakura, con toalla, sin toalla, con ligero y sin ligero.

-Te ves bien- le comente cuando salí del baño, y en realidad la ropa si le quedaba bien, así que un punto para mí.

-Si- comento sonrojada- tienes buen gusto- sonreí de lado- ¿Cómo supiste mi talla? De todo hasta de los tenis.

-Se me tus proporciones.- respondí mientras terminaba de ponerme mis zapatos- nos lavamos los dientes y nos vamos.

Ella asintió, peleamos un poco al momento de lavarnos los dientes, por el espacio del lavabo y después le tendí una bolsa que contenía una libreta y lapiceros.

-La bolsa es de mi madre, así que no la pierdas- ella asintió y salimos de la casa.

-ya sé por qué llegas en 5 min- dijo cuándo bajamos del coche para entrar a la escuela- los neumáticos casi explotan de lo rápido que ibas.

-No te quejes- acaricie su cabeza- nos vemos a la salida.- y ella asintió.


	10. Chapter 10

Mi mente era un torbellino de pensamientos en estos momentos, y lo peor es que no sabía que sentir ni que pensar.

Todo lo que yo sabía de Sasuke Uchiha era que era el chico nuevo, popular, inteligente y mujeriego, pero al parecer esto es totalmente erróneo, Sasuke es un chico, simplemente, el cual tiene la bendita fortuna de tener los genes Uchiha.

Nagato me hablo de ellos, los Uchihas tienen un poderoso despacho, todos son abogados y cooperan bastante con la policía, sin embargo los Uchihas siendo poderosos también son peligrosos, siempre obtienen lo que quieren.

Por eso cuando le dije el nombre de mis nuevos vecinos, me dijo que no me acercara a ellos, los Uchiha aparte de todo eran curiosos y a veces metían su nariz en lo que no, y la mayoría de las veces se llevaban todo el crédito. Sin embargo, al parecer Fugaku decidió estudiar medicina, el cual era uno de los mejores, así que con él e Itachi no hubo problemas, pero Mikoto era un caso aparte, aunque no llevara sangre Uchiha si tenía la mentalidad.

El mejor amigo de Kakashi se llama Obito Uchiha y es bastante, especial, me recuerda un poco a Naruto: mi mejor amigo, a decir verdad sin su tío Madara no hubiera progresado nada. Recuerdo una vez que Obito le dijo a Kakashi que él hubiera sido un mejor Uchiha que él mismo; y después los típicos monosílabos de mi profesor y los reclamos de Obito.

Algún día le diré a Sasuke que conozco a su tío y a su abuelo, pero no le contare que su abuelo es aficionado a las carreras clandestinas, varias veces llego a apostar por mí, y recordar eso me da mucha risa ahora.

-No puedo creer lo afortunada que eres, Saku- voltee sorprendida a ver a Ino, hace bastante que no me hablaba, no era como si estuviera molesta, simplemente me extrañaba.

-¿Por?

-El chico más popular de la escuela te trajo, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- me sentí un poco incomoda estando con Ino de nuevo, sus palabras me sonaban bruscas- Bueno, eso no importa, Sasuke lleva a todas las chicas de la escuela, a mí me llevo hace unas semanas y ufff las cosas que suceden ahí son… ¿no lo crees?

-No… no lo sé- mentí, algo en mi pecho se oprimió, _te lo dije_ escuche en mi cabeza. Sabía que a Ino le fascinaba Sasuke, pero no pensé que también a él, aunque no sé por qué me extraña, Ino es más hermosa que nadie en esta escuela.

-¿entonces cómo es que te trajo?-pregunto extrañada.

-Somos vecinos- mi voz era débil, como siempre lo ha sido al lado de Ino- me trajo por cortesía.

-Oh- escuche como se relajaba.- Ya sabía yo que mi mejor amiga no me podía quitar al chico que me quita el sueño.

-Aunque quisiera no te podría ganar- le dije, no sé por qué me causa tanta tristeza pensar que ellos dos tuvieron algo que ver.

Me sentí aliviada cuando el profesor llego y empezó la clase. _Nunca ruegues por amor_ me dijo mi primo, y no lo haría. Sasuke nunca me pidió que fuera su novia, solo se acostó conmigo porque le gustaba y me ayudo porque no le gustan las injusticias ¿verdad?

¿Qué era para él?

¿Una amiga?

¿Una amiga con derechos?…

-Así que ¿son vecinos?

-Algo así, vive en diagonal con la mía, solo lo he visto pocas veces.- le explique a Ino mientras disfrutaba mi almuerzo.

-Sasuke es un caballero, cuando me llevo a casa, estaba lloviendo y en vez de aprovecharse de mí, solo me beso- me dijo con un puchero, esa confesión hizo que me alegrara… _solo fue un beso._ \- Saku, ¿me ayudaras? Háblale bien de mí.

-No lo sé, Ino- susurre y ella frunció el ceño- que pasa si no le gustas…

-A que hombre no le gustaría tener sexo conmigo- contuve la respiración- además, a ti no te gusta, o ¿sí?- me miro acusadoramente.

-¡No!... no lo sé… es guapo- mis mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas, y mire a Ino- Sin embargo, Sasuke es el típico chico que no tiene novias, solo amigas especiales, ¿me entiendes?

-¿Así que si te gusta?- levanto la ceja.- ¡te gusta! Por eso quieres que me aleje de él, para poder quedártelo.

-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no- ahora nos estábamos saliendo del tema original- pero si a él no le gustas…

-¡¿Y crees que tú le podrías llegar a gustar?!- ok, Ino estaba histérica, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de la obsesión de Ino con Sasuke?- vamos, Sakura, mírate- me dijo con desprecio- como se te pudo cruzar por la cabeza que alguien tan guapo siquiera piense en tener algo con alguien tan simplona como tú.

-Eso no es justo- le dije.- toda la vida hemos sido amigas y ahora la estas rompiendo por un hombre. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-A mi nada. ¿A ti que te pasa? Nunca pensé que fueras tan…- abrí los ojos enormemente a la palabra que iba a venir.

-Cállate Ino. No soy nada de eso, tú ni siquiera eres amiga de Sasuke como para celarlo y aun así…- tome aire, ya que toda la cafetería nos estaba empezando a ver.- olvídalo, ¿porque no vas a ser su perrito faldero como estos meses? Tal vez así te note- vi como Ino abría ligeramente su boca y antes de que dijera algo salí de la cafetería lo más rápido que pude.

Estaba sentada en la oficina de Kakashi, todavía no podía creer que mi mejor amiga de toda la vida hubiera preferido a su crush antes que a mí. Eso es frustrante.

-Ok, aquí tengo otro nombre: Kuradeel, ¿te suena?- asentí y saco varias fotos.- ¿es alguno de estos?- le tendí la foto del hombre en cuestión.

-Ha ido a cenar un par de veces a la casa- dije- ¿Cómo van?

-Bien, lo que nos mandaste la otra vez, eran las rutas- asentí- donde se entregan, se recogen, todo. A decir verdad tu padre es un hombre muy hábil.

-Eso lo sé- por más que revisaba y leía detenidamente sus documentos: nada, odio a ese hombre- Kakashi ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Madara?- el frunció el ceño.

-Preferiría vender mi alma al mismísimo demonio- reí un poco- sin embargo, no es necesario, hemos estado trabajando un tiempo en esto, hemos detenido varias operaciones pero todavía no podemos llegar a tu padre, solo quedan 4 meses para que te gradúes y necesito meterte presión.

-Si lo sé- suspire y mire mi reloj- La próxima semana habrá una entrega en esta parte de aquí- puse un punto en el mapa de Kakashi- dile a Obito que se prepare.

-Gracias, Saku- me dio mientras me daba un poco de dinero- es para que compres unas galletas y comas en mi clase.- yo reí mientras asentía.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en 2 horas- saliendo de su oficina le dije burlonamente- Profesor.

-¡Sakura!

Escuche de lejos, a Kakashi no le gustara que lo consideraran un profe porque eso era más que una fachada para poderse comunicar con Sasori y conmigo, ahora solo conmigo pero, el nunca seria profesor por su cuenta. Saque unas galletas de la maquinita que estaba cerca y después fui a mi salón.

-Entonces, Haruno, si un coche choca en 3 segundos ¿Cuál es la velocidad del tren, que iba al lado?

-¿Qué?- se escuchó en general.

-Responde.

-Profesor, eso no tiene que ver nada con la clase- le dije y el entrecerró sus ojos.

-Ósea, que no la sabes.

-Estamos en derecho y su pregunta ni siquiera tiene sentido.

-Ok, estas castigada.

 _¿Qué carajo?_ Pensé y conté hasta 10… buena venganza, Kakashi.

-Tardaste- me dijo Sasuke en la entrada- pensé que lo del castigo era una broma.

-Sí, yo también, pero parece que nos han engañado- él se rio un poco y nos subimos a su coche.

-¿quieres ir a comer? Yo invito- asentí mientras tomaba el control del radio.

Fuimos al centro de la ciudad y comimos en un pequeño puesto de comida Italiana, me gustó mucho la comida y Sasuke no se quejó, así que supongo que también. Estuvimos platicando un rato hasta que se hicieron las 6.

-Sasuke, ¿Me podrías llevar a casa?- él asintió y durante el camino no dijimos nada y de repente paro en una esquina.

-Escuche parte de tu discusión con Ino, en la hora del almuerzo- se giró hacia mí y le preste toda la atención del mundo- Y quiero que sepas que un día que estaba lloviendo y ella estaba empapada, me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa y ella se abalanzo sobre mí y me beso, pero no pasó nada más. Ella me beso.

-Lo sé- sonreí mientras le tomaba su mejilla- gracias por decírmelo.

-¿Lo sabias?

-En parte, conozco a Ino y sé que es un poco impulsiva- suspire- No te preocupes, no te pensaba reclamar ni nada, eso paso antes que tú y yo…- me sonroje- tu sabes.

-hmp- su cara se mi hizo un poco imposible de explicar, entonces me reí- solo quería aclararlo.

-Ya está aclarado- se volvió a poner su cinturón y avanzo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando estaba en la regadera. Necesitaba una pastilla contra el dolor, el medicamento que me dio Sasuke había expirado y ya no tenía, ya no dolía como el sábado pero aun así me resultaba difícil moverme sin dolor.

Baje hacia la cocina por mi bolsa de hielo habitual y escuche como se abría la puerta.

-¿Así que tu hija no está? Es una lástima.

-No empieces.- dijo mi padre- te mostrare las nuevas rutas, ya las modifique.- cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Claro. ¿Sigues escondiendo los mapas debajo del piso?- escuche como se movían en su oficina y el violador pisaba fuerte el piso de madera- Claro que si- se respondió solo. Después de unos minutos de estar escuchándolos, salí por la puerta del jardín y toque el timbre de la casa, claro sin la bolsa de hielo.

-Sakura- tome aire y me mordí el labio para las consecuencias, pero no pasó nada de lo que pensé.- qué alegría que regresaras.-me dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Nunca te abandonaría, papá- dije mientras empezó a llorar.- solo tuve miedo.

-Lo sé, lo sé pequeña- me decía mientras me acariciaba el cabello- no sé lo que me ocurrió ese día, nunca más volverá a pasar- _sí, claro-_ ¿podrías preparar la cena?

Volví a la cocina, mientras preparaba la cena, su plática ya no era la misma. Cenamos los tres bajo la mirada penetrante de mi padre y la sonrisa burlona de Harima.

-¿Estuviste con Ino?- pregunto mi padre y yo asentí- Sakura, Harima se quedara con nosotros hoy y varias veces más. Para que prepares el cuarto de invitados.

-Claro.

Antes de recoger la mesa, prepare el cuarto de huéspedes y después lave los platos.

-Sera un verdadero placer dormir, enfrente de ti, Sakura- mi respiración se contuvo, _definitivamente no dormiré aquí._

En realidad el miedo que sentía y la adrenalina que me hizo soltar ese miedo, no me habían dejado pensar con claridad y después que termine de hacer la habitación de huéspedes, cerré mi cuarto y me metí en la habitación de mi padre, ellos estaban hablando en la sala, así que abrí y cerré las puertas del balcón y me lance al árbol que estaba afuera de mi casa.

Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de mis actos, no me podía mover estaba agarrada de la rama del árbol y sabía que me tenía que soltar pero… _voy a morir de dolor_ eso pensé pero cuando aterrice en el piso, no sabía lo que era el dolor.

Me tape la boca y la nariz, era un el mejor método que conocía cuando querías gritar sin ser escuchado.

 _¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?_ No quería ir con Sasuke, eso implicaría contarle lo de la casi violación y no quería.

 _Ino…_ imposible _._

Y casi inmediatamente cuando pensé donde podría estar a salvo y donde me sentía protegida un nombre vino a mi mente.

Cuando cruce el consultorio de Itachi casi no podía con mi alma, y me senté en su silla tratando de no pensar en el dolor.

 _Solo a mí se me ocurre saltar a un árbol cuando tengo el abdomen resentido._

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto tan pronto entro al consultorio.

-Sorpresa- dije en un susurro- ¿podrías revisarme? Salte del segundo piso de mi casa a un árbol más pequeño y después al piso, sin contar la golpiza que recibí el sábado- mi voz resultaba bastante patética pero era increíble la confianza que le tenía a Itachi.

-¿Otra vez?- yo asentí- quítate la playera- lo hice y me empezó a ver mis moretones y me aplico su crema mágica junto con un poco de anestesia- Listo.

-Gracias.

-Sasuke… lo sabe ¿cierto?- yo asentí- ¿…?

-El sábado fue a mi casa y mi padre me golpeo, él lo vio y me cuido el domingo- Sonreí al pensar en el fin de semana juntos.

-Tuviste sexo con él- no era una pregunta y eso hizo que toda mi cara quedara roja de la vergüenza y desvié la mirada. Ahora Itachi estará pensando lo peor de mi.- Tranquila, no te juzgo pero tú eras… ¿virgen?-Yo asentí.

-Cuando apareció el sábado todo fue tan rápido y después de lo que sucedió el otro día quería tener sexo con alguien que me gustara… al menos- le explique y después me puse más roja cuando quise preguntarle algo.- ¿Ita?

-Dime.

-¿Por qué no sangre?

-¿A qué te refieres?- lo medito unos segundos mientras yo moría de la vergüenza- Ah… Saku, no todas las mujeres sangran, el himen puede desaparecer en una caída como seguramente es tu caso, con tu tipo de vida, seguro que lo perdiste cuando tenías 9 años.- yo reí y después nos sumergimos en un silencio.

-No lo entiendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No denuncias a tu padre, ni al tipo que casi te violo- _el cual se va a quedar a dormir,_ susurre- ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?- yo asentí- esto es increíble.

-Lo sé, por eso pensé que podría refugiarme aquí- comente algo sonrojada, y sentí los brazos de Ita alrededor mío, apoye mi cabeza en su cuello y deje que me mimara un poco- lo lamento, sé que soy una molestia, prometo irme pronto.

-No, yo te agradezco que confíes en mí, solo que aún no logro comprenderlo.- Una idea me llego a la mente y sabía que Kakashi me mataría pero también sería un secreto.

-Itachi.

-Dime.-Tome aire, lo despeje de mi lado e hice que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

-Escucha con atención todo lo que te diré, y no hagas una pregunta hasta el final, ¿Ok?- el asintió- Y por ningún motivo se lo digas a nadie, ni a Sasuke ni mucho menos a tu madre; Confió en ti y tu capacidad de ser discreto.

Tome aire.

Le empecé a narrar todo lo competente a mi familia y enfocándome en mi primo: Sasori y en mi tío, después le comente lo de las carreras clandestinas que tenía con mi primo, y que eso había sido un par de años atrás, también le comente que así conocí a dos de sus familiares y a Kakashi, con el tiempo se enteraron quien era mi padre y empecé a colaborar con ellos, etc…

-Tú… dios… wow… ¿corredora? ¿En serio?- me reí un poco, do todo lo que le conté solo se había quedado con eso- Ahora lo entiendo.- se puso serio de repente- Sakura, mi hermano es un poco manipulable y le cuesta seguir las reglas, así que mantenlo en secreto de el por un tiempo- _eso lo sé-_ y referente a mi madre, yo no diré nada.

-Gracias.- me sentí un poco más ligera.

-Sakura- Itachi puso unas llaves en mi mano- estas son de mi casa y cada vez que quieras huir de tu casa, como hoy, ve a la mía. Con esta llave- me señalo una con la orilla negra- entras al patio trasero, por si no quieres entrar directamente a mi casa- yo me sonroje porque estaba pensando en eso.- nosotros también tenemos un árbol, y al parecer había niños ahí, porque hay una casa del árbol.

-Sí, eso lo recuerdo.

-Ok, cuando subas a la casa del árbol ay una cuerda que hace como un puente a la ventana de mi cuarto, por ahí entras, en todo caso de que estuviera cerrada la ventana, la abres con esta llave- me señalo una en forma de cruz.- y de la misma forma regresas el puente de madera, hay otra cuerda en mi cuarto.

-¿Los niños eran arquitectos o algo parecido?- a Itachi le dio un ataque de risa.

-Tal vez, y tranquila, en mi familia nadie entra al cuarto de otro- yo asentí y pegue las llaves a mi pecho.

-Gracias, en verdad, Itachi- el me sonrió y después de unos minutos, me reviso el suero.

-Saku, me dijiste que tu padre trabajaba en un negocio parecido al de tu tío pero ¿Qué? Exactamente.

-Trata de blancas.


	11. Chapter 11

No sabía que mierda pasaba.

Más bien: no sabía que mierda le pasaba a Kakashi.

Llevaba castigando a Sakura toda la semana y por preguntas tan estúpidas, _Sakura ¿Qué desayune ayer?, Sakura ¿Cuál es mi canción favorita?, Sakura ¿Cuál es el porcentaje de mujeres que toman cerveza en Alemania?, Sakura ¿Por qué mi cabello no crece?_

Que mierda.

-Lamento la tardanza- me dijo con una sonrisa y yo suspire empezando a caminar a mi choche- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo que no entiendo por qué el imbécil de Kakashi te castiga por preguntas tan idiotas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estás en esa clase conmigo?- me pare en seco y la mire con una cara de "estas de broma ¿verdad?" y después se le escapo una risa- es broma, claro que lo sé. Aunque debo admitir que antes solo sabía que estabas conmigo en cálculo.

-Olvídalo.

Seguí caminando y después sentí el brazo de Saku aferrarse al mío y sonreí de medio lado. Tenía pensado llevarla al cine y después secuestrarla para tener sexo el fin de semana pero aun no estoy muy seguro.

-Se lo que estás pensando- se acercó a mi oído u me susurro- tienes un sonrojo en la cara, pervertido.

-Quería llevarte al cine antes de pervertirte pero cambie de idea- la atraje para besarla y ella se paró de puntitas.

 _-_ _avoir des relations sexuelles-_ susurro contra mis labios.

-Veo que tus clases están sirviendo para algo- sonrei de lado y ella rio.- vamos entonces.

Ella se apresuró a llegar a mi coche y arrancamos directamente a mi casa, realmente no me importaba llevar chicas a mi casa por la razón de que mis padres y ahora mi hermano no están, aunque por la cantidad de chicas que mi hermano llevo a la casa ya deben de estar acostumbrados.

Llegamos a mi casa y Sakura se fijó rápidamente en la suya antes de correr a la mía, subimos a mi cuarto y llegando no desperdicie más tiempo, la comencé a besar mientras me quito mi playera y la de ella.

Tenerla en ropa interior hace que me sonroje porque es realmente hermosa, y es mía ahora, _mi Sakura_ , mi ¿novia? Aun no lo sé, y tal vez no lo sepa nunca, no soy la clase de chico que le gusta preguntar eso.

-Oh Dios- gimió cuando se derramo en mi boca- por favor, nunca… jamás… dejes de hacerme sexo oral.- reí un poco y después la penetre, de un solo golpe y ella hecho la cabeza para atrás, y empecé a moverme.

Alguna vez mi hermano me dijo que el secreto estaba en las caderas, y realmente tenía razón, el movimiento de caderas como una ola les encanta a las mujeres, el estilo mariposa realmente funciona para ser bueno en la cama, en el sillón, en la pared, en donde sea realmente.

-Eres… realmente bueno- dijo Sakura cuando acabamos se acomodó en mi pecho con los brazos cruzados para recargar su cabeza ahí y mirarme a la cara- ¿Cuándo perdiste tu virginidad eras asi de bueno?- sonreí ante la pregunta de Sakura.

-No, en realidad, mi primera vez la mujer con la que tuve relaciones, tomo la iniciativa. Me enseño.

-¿te enseño?

-Sí, la segunda vez que tuve sexo con ella, me dejo tomar la iniciativa, era frustrante.-ella me miro con duda y a mí me dolió admitirlo pero no siempre fui bueno- cuando estaba sobre ella, tenía la costumbre de dejar caer mi peso en ella y moverme todo, y no las caderas- ella asintió- Y ella, solo se quedaba ahí con cara de póker.

Sakura se rio.

-¿Golpe para tu orgullo?

-Si- suspire- sin embargo, yo hacía expresiones, como cuando un gato gruñe y no lo notaba, y ella se reía de mí.- Sakura también se estaba riendo.

-Ahora te muerdes los labios- me hizo la demostración- y es realmente sexy.

-lo sé- dije lo más arrogante que pude.- destilo sensualidad.- Sakura se rio y después paro brutalmente.

-Espera… ¿mujer? Ósea que… ¿era mayor que tú?- Asentí y ella abrió su boca ligeramente- ¿Cómo cuantos años tenía?

-Era una clienta de mi madre, no lo sé, mmm…30, su esposo la engañaba, embarazo a otra mujer y ella se sentía frustrada, asi que la mejor solución fue ligar al hijo de su abogada, tal vez hijos… ahora que lo pienso.

-¿Itachi también?- asentí.

-He notado que sabes más cosas de mí, que yo de ti- dije restándole importancia aunque por dentro tenía esa ansiedad. Todo lo que sabía de Sakura era por observación, y de algunas cosas que ella me había dicho.

-Amm… no hay mucho que contar sobre mí- susurro mientras se alejaba de mí, así que yo me acomode para estar más cerca ella- tengo 17 años, mi padre me golpea, mi mama murió y busco desesperadamente irme de su lado.

-Te lo dije, podemos ir a denunciarlo, podría ser tu testigo- me seguía pareciendo una estupidez que todavía no lo haga.

-¿Y luego que, Sasuke?- me miro con los ojos acuosos- tú solo piensas en lo que está pasando en el momento, tienes que ver el panorama completo- sus palabas me resonaban en la cabeza, y empecé a sentirme enojado, sentía como si estuviera tratándome como idiota.

-…- no podía decir nada.

-Tengo 17 años.

-Eso lo sé, no soy estúpido- lo dije enojado y ella suspiro mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí.

-Yo sé que no eres estúpido, pero sigues sin ver el panorama completo.- fruncí el ceño, sus estúpidas frases me empezaban a enojar- soy menor de edad, lo denuncio y me llevaran a una casa hogar, eso sí tengo suerte. Mi padre es un hombre poderoso, inclusive la que acabe encerrada podría ser yo.

-…

-No tengo a nadie que me cuide, y la casa hogar solo interrumpiría mis planes de graduarme y conseguir alguna beca completa en alguna universidad lejos. Lo podría denunciar después de graduarme.

-Entiendo, tu panorama es tu futuro- ella asintió y me tire a la cama.

Paso un rato en mi casa cuando se quiso ir, la vi desde la ventana. Sakura tenía razón sobre esa parte de mí, actuaba y sentía lo que tenía que sentir en el momento, nunca se me ocurrió que pasaría cuando lo denunciara, en su futuro.

Me sentí inútil por no poder hacer algo por ella, sin embargo estar con ella puede ser algo que si pueda hacer.

-¡Itachi!-le grite cuando llego y se asomó en mi cuarto- me pasas el número del hotel en Girdwood, donde fuiste en vacaciones con tus amigos.

-¿Vas a ir a esquiar?- asentí.- te lo paso por mensaje.

En un par de semanas salíamos de vacaciones y decidí que llevaría a Sakura a esquiar, la podría llevar a la playa pero que caso tenía si no podía usar bikini. Reserve el hotel para quedarnos cinco días, los primeros días de Diciembre. Ahora solo tendría que decirle a Jaime y a Erik que pilotearan el Jet en esos días.

Mi familia es muy rica, tenemos aviones y jets para llegar a los lugares más rápido, sobre todo porque las personas ricas son las que mayormente se meten en problemas y que mejor que los mejores abogados del país vallan a salvarles el pellejo.

El sábado me oculte en la habitación de Sakura todo el día, su padre no había salido y por ende ella tampoco. Me era muy difícil comprender el trastornó de su padre, ya que no quiere que su hija estudie, se quede en casa y aparte la maltrata, es como un caso de esposa maltratada solo que en este caso era Sakura.

-Ah… Saku… muévete más rápido- ella me beso y aumento un poco el ritmo, ahora ella estaba arriba pero eso no me convencía lo suficiente así que me senté para ayudarla un poco.

-Oh dios, ya casi… ahh- curvo su espalda cuando llego y unos minutos después yo también llegue, bese su cuello.- Gemir en susurros es lo nuestro.- sonreí para después besarla.

-Eres buena en eso, nena.

-¿Nena?- ella rio- eso suena un poco ridículo.

-¿Bebe?

-No, Sasuke, por dios, eso es muy típico de conquista de una noche. Y yo creo que lo usan por que no se acuerdan de los nombres de sus amantes.- rei un poco y acomode a Sakura debajo de mí.

-No necesariamente, también lo utilizan los novios.

-Si pero nosotros no somos… espera… ¿me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia?- no supe que decir en ese momento y ella sonrió- tranquilo, yo sé que no eres ese tipo de chico, el que tiene "novias". Aparte no es que no estés viendo a alguien más aparte de mí.

-¿Tú estás viendo alguien más?- exigí saber, los celos se estaban apoderando de mi- Escúchame bien Sakura, el único motivo por el que no te he pedido que seas mi novia es porque lo veo innecesario, deberías saberlo. Tu eres mi chica, mi mujer, mi novia, no importa cómo le digas tu eres mía.

-¿Soy tuya?- asentí- y tú… ¿eres mío?

-Siempre mía, siempre tuyo- ella sonrió y la bese.- realmente no importan los títulos, solo sé que me gustas y yo te gusto- ella rio y asintió- y nos gusta estar juntos, así que mientras nos guste estar juntos, es suficiente.

-Es más que suficiente.


End file.
